Space Jam
by Ultra Instinct -Sign
Summary: When Swackhammer's gang, the Nerdlucks, head to Earth to kidnap Bugs Bunny, Tom, Jerry, Robyn, and the Looney Tunes, Bugs challenges them to a basketball game to determine their fate. The aliens agree, but they steal the powers of NBA basketball players, including Charles Barkley, so Bugs, Tom, Jerry, and Robyn get some help from superstar Michael Jordan.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello. Everyone. Welcome to the first chapter of the story "Space Jam"! Now, before we begin, though, I want everyone to know that I heard about what happened to Kobe Bryant. What happened to him was unfair. So, I wish to pay my respects for the fallen legend. May he continue to play Basketball well in the afterlife. The only difference so far is the opening song for it. Now, let's get to it, shall we?**

**Space Jam**

**Chapter 1: Michael's Dream/Retirement from Basketball**

It all started one night on Summer 1973 when, as a shooting star was flying by with the moon is showing, a young Michael Jordan was playing basketball when his father, James Jordan, got outside.

"Michael?", James asked before his son turned to see his dad.

"What are doing out here, son? It's after midnight.", James asked puzzlingly.

"Couldn't sleep, Pops.", Young Michael responded.

"Well, neither can we with all that noise you're makin'. Come on, let's go inside.", James suggested.

"Just one more shot?", Young Michael asked.

"All right. Just one.", James agreed.

"Yeah.", the boy spoke elated my before he shot the ball to the basket.

"That's good, shoot it again.", James chuckled before he passed the ball to him.

Then, Michael shot the ball again to the hoop and made another shot before his father caught it and smiled.

"Getting pretty good, son. Go ahead, shoot 'til you miss.", James grinned as he passed Michael the ball.

"Do you think if I get good enough, I can go to college?", Young Michael asked as he shot it again and made another point.

"Hey. You get good enough, you can do anything you want to, Michael.", James assured.

"I want to play at North Carolina", Young Michael spoke as he shot the ball to the basket.

"That's a real fine school, real fine school. You can get a first class education there.", James smiled.

"I wanna play on the championship team. Then I wanna play in the NBA.", Young Michael spoke a bit excitedly.

"All right, let's slow down, son. Don't you think you oughta get a little sleep first?", James suggested.

"And once I've done all that...", the boy began.

"Uh-huh.", James spoke.

"I wanna play baseball just like you, Dad.", Young Michael finished.

"Baseball? Yeah, now that's a sport. When you're finished with that, I suppose you're gonna fly, huh?", James joked a bit as he and his son go toward the house.

Before they can go inside the house, though, Michael stopped and turned to face the basketball hoop and ran to the basket, dribbling it twice. As he ran, images of his older self playing real basketball flashed before he jumped and slam dunked it. It then showed the audience images of Michael Jordan playing in College and in the NBA, winning the game, trophies, medals and championships many times as the opening credits rolled before then showing Michael speaking at a sort of public event regarding his success and retirement.

_**Play Macklemore Music: "Can't Hold Us"**_

_Ey ey, ey_

_Good to see you, c'mon let's go_

_Yeah, let's go_

_Alright, alright, okay, ah, alright, okay_

_Alright, okay_

_Return of the Mack', get up, what it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't_

_Looking for a better way to get up out of bed_

_Instead of getting on the internet and checking a new hit_

_We get up, fresh out, pimp strut walking_

_Little bit of humble, little bit of cautious_

_Somewhere between like, Rocky and Cosby, sweater game_

_Nope, nope, y'all can't copy that_

_Bad, moonwalkin', this here, is our party_

_My posse's been on Broadway, and we did it our way, grown music_

_I shed my skin and put my bones into everything, I record to it_

_And yet I'm on, let that stage light go and shine on down_

_Got the Bob Barker suit game and Plinko in my style_

_Money_

_Stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds_

_But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town_

_Trust me, on my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T hustling_

_Chasing dreams since I was fourteen_

_With the fourtrack, bussin'_

_Halfway cross that city with the backpack, fat cat, crush it_

_Labels out here, nah, they can't tell me nothin'_

_We give that to the people, spread it across the country_

_Labels out here, nah, they can't tell me nothin'_

_We give it to the people, spread it across the country_

_Can we go back, this is the moment_

_Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over_

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Can we go back, this is the moment_

_Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over_

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Now, can I kick it? Thank you_

_Yeah, I'm so grateful_

_I grew up really wanting gold fronts_

_But that's what you get when Wu-Tang raised you_

_Y'all can't stop me, go hard like I've got an 808 in my heart beat_

_And I'm meeting at the beat like you gave a little speed_

_To a great white shark on shark week, raw_

_Tell me go up, gone_

_Gone! Deuces, goodbye, I've got a world to see_

_And my girl, she wanna see Rome_

_Caesar make you a believer, nah_

_I never ever did it for a throne_

_That validation comes, so I'm giving it back to the people now_

_Sing that song and it goes like_

_Raise those hands, this is our party_

_We came here to live life like nobody was watching_

_I got my city right behind me_

_If I fall they got me_

_Learn from that failure, gain humility_

_And then we keep marching, I said_

_Can we go back, this is the moment_

_Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Can we go back, this is the moment_

_Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Like the ceiling can't hold us_

_So we put our hands up_

_So we put our hands up (Whoa, Whoa, Whoa)_

_Na, na, nana, na, nana, na_

_Aha, hey_

_And all my people say_

_Na, na, nana, na, nana, na (that's right, feels good)_

_And all my people say_

_Na, na, nana, na, nana, na_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_And all my people say_

_Na, na, nana, na, nana, na_

_Mack-le-eh-eh-eh-eh-more_

_Can we go back, this is the moment_

_Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Can we go back, this is the moment_

_Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Like the ceiling can't hold us _

_**End Macklemore Music: "Can't Hold Us"**_

"I just feel at this particular time that I've reached the, uh, pinnacle of my basketball career and I must retire. The one good thing that comes out of this is that my father had the opportunity to see me play my last basketball game and, and that means a lot to me.", Michael stated.

"What are you gonna do now?", the reporter asked.

"Well, I've never really told anybody this, except for one person and, uh, but I think I'm going to go and play professional baseball.", Michael answered.

"What position will you play?", the 2nd reporter asked.

"I don't know. As a kid, I was a pitcher. I think that'd be kinda hard for me to pitch, so I think I'm gonna play in the outfield.", Michael responded.

As Michael continued talking, the focus was zooming up to the night sky.

**And that's that. For the 1****st**** chapter, that is. Fortunately, there will be more coming soon this week. Maybe even today for the next 4. Rest assured, there will be more differences coming soon. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello. I just finished the next two chapters. Now, this is where Swackhammer and the Nerdlucks Pound, Bang, Bupkus, Nawt, and Blanko are introduced and it's pretty much the same, but with one difference. The next chapter after that would be the exact same thing, so not mich square footage there. Anywho, enjoy. :)**

**Space Jam**

**Chapter 2: Moron Mountain**

Just past the moon and into space, there was a sign which says "Amusement Park." Here resides a planet called Moron Mountain: an alien theme park where the aliens go to for amusement as it had a lot of rides, especially an alien head as an entrance. Just inside the park, there was a robot alien zapping ships around it. It continued zapping until it got on target and zapped it, causing the ship to fly and then land on the parking lot. The two aliens may be unharmed, but needless to say, the kid was not happy with his dad.

"Let's get out of here, Dad. This stinks. Don't bring me here anymore, all right?", the kid suggested to his father.

Meanwhile, the alien kid is being monitored from within the office by a short, obese green alien with a magenta business suit and a pink shirt named Mr. Swackhammer, the owner of Moron Mountain and his minions, which are small insectoid aliens who wear bow ties called Nerdlucks named Pound, Bang, Bupkis, Blanko, and Nawt.

"Are you listening? Did you hear him? Did you hear him? That little brat is right. I told you if I told you once, I've told you a thousand, thousand, thousand, thousand times: We need new attractions!", Mr. Swackhammer lectured.

"Right!", the nerdlucks agreed.

"New ones!", Mr. Swackhammer added.

"Uh-huh.", Nawt nodded.

"Get it?", Mr. Swackhammer asked.

"Big shiny new things. Yeah.", Nawt agreed while filing Swackhammer's finger nails.

"Absolutely, sir.", Bang agreed as he was cleaning Swackhammer's sandals while Bupkus licked his sandals.

"Look at me. Look at me and listen! The customer is always right!", Mr. Swackhammer spoke as he lit his lighter and burned Pound's butt with his lighter, causing him to scream in pain and then jump off the desk.

"The customer is always right!", Swackhamer repeated.

"Right!", the Nerdlucks agreed.

"The customer is always right.", the boss repeated before lighting his cigar and smoking.

"Yeah! exactly!", the underlings nodded in agreement as their boss smiled and puffed out the smoke, inadvertently drooling.

"Always.", the boss spoke before his green drool landed on Blanko.

"Eww!", the disgusted Nerdluck exclaimed.

"Right!", the Nerdlucks agreed before Mr. Swackhammer got up from his chair.

"Okay, we need something.", the boss spoke as he hit Nawt and Bupkus.

"Oh, my bad!", Bupkus spoke.

"We need something... Nutty!", Mr. Swackhammer added as he hit Pound and Blanko next, causing them to yelp.

"Nutty?", Nawt puzzled before Mr. Swackhammer sat on the remote and turned the TV screens back on.

"Something wacky.", Mr. Swackhammer spoke as this occurred.

"Hmm, wacky.", Nawt repeated.

"We need something, something, something, we need something...", Mr. Swackhammer spoke, nearly at a loss for words.

"Looney? Oops!", Bupkus spoke as he covered his mouth from the very idea before Nawt pointed to the TVs.

"Looney, thank you.", Nawt spoke.

"Looney?", Mr. Swackhammer asked in surprise just before he turned around and noticed the TV screens on while seeing both the Looney Tunes and Tom and Jerry on the TV screens with one even showing Tom looking after Little Ducky in "That's My Mommy" while another showed Daffy shouting to Elmer.

"I'm an Elk! Shoot me!", Daffy shouted before then showing Jerry, beefed up by what should've been poison, smashing Tom against the floor in "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Mouse" before then showing Bugs rubbing his hands and feet all over Elmer's head, which gave him the idea.

"Yes, Looney! Yes! Now you're talking! Looney, Looney, that's it, that's the word I was looking for! Looney, get the Looney Tunes!", Mr. Swackhammer smiled excitedly as Bupkus looked up at him, smiling and giggling excitedly.

"Looney Tunes!", Bupkus shouted as he hopped joyfully.

"Bring them here!", Mr. Swackhammer ordered before Blanko had to ask him something

"Sir, just noticing, sir. They're from Earth, what if they can't come?", Blanko asked before Mr. Swackhammer glared.

"What did you say? What if they can't come?", Mr. Swackhammer glared before he grabbed Blanko by the neck, choking him, and smiled evilly.

"Make 'em.", Mr. Swackhammer responded.

"Cool.", Blanko spoke in a strained voice.

"Make 'em! Looney!", Mr. Swackhammer laughed evilly.

"We're gonna get them. Yeah, all right!", Butkus cheered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Space Jam**

**Chapter 3: Michael's First Baseball Game/Invasion of the Nerdlucks**

Back on Earth, the camera zooms in on a baseball field, where Michael was having his first baseball game on the field. He swung the bat, but misses the ball.

"Strike!", the umpire shouted before the crowd cheered for Michael while the Baron's players watched Michael.

"Looks good in that uniform.", the 1st Baron's player commented.

"Looks great. Can't teach that.", the 2nd player added.

"Can't teach it.", the 1st repeated.

On the field, the catcher from the Star's team talked to Michael.

"Hey, thanks for autographing that basketball for my kid. I'm a hero now.", the catcher thanked.

"No problem. Happy to do it man.", Michael assured before the catcher smiled and nodded his head.

"Let's go!", the umpire shouted before Michael got ready to swing the bat again.

"Curve ball. Don't swing. Don't swing.", the catcher warned and nodded his head.

Michael looked at him, confused, but he took the advice as the pitcher threw the ball before Michael, as instructed, didn't swing.

"Ball!", the umpire shouted before both the crowd and the players cheered.

"Fastball, outside corner. Swing.", the catcher warned before the pitcher threw the ball again, prompting Michael to swing the bat, but he missed.

"Strike!", the umpire shouted.

"That was your pitch.", the catcher spoke.

"I know I missed it.", Michael responded.

"Don't worry I'll get you another one.", the catcher assured.

Meanwhile, on the stands, the baseball manager was watching the game and grew concerned about Michael before he had an idea.

"Podolak! Podolak, come here.", the manager of the Baron's shouted before a man named Stan Podolak got up from his seat and walked up to the manager.

"Sorry, didn't mean to...", Stan began before the manager interrupted him and urged him toward a mission of sorts.

"Come here!", the manager spoke.

"Yes, sir?", Stan asked.

"I want you to make sure nobody bothers Michael. I want him to be the happiest player in the world.", the manager requested.

"The happiest.", Stan agreed.

Back on the field, the catcher saw the pitcher.

"Slider, don't swing.", the catcher warned before the pitcher threw the ball and Michael swung the bat anyway, only to miss again.

"Strike three!", the umpire shouted.

"I told you not to swing.", the catcher jeered a bit.

"I couldn't help it.", Michael responded.

"I understand. Hey, nice talking to ya.", the catcher spoke in response.

Then, Michael walked to the dugout as the crowd and his teammates cheered for him despite the strikeouts.

"We're not worried. We're not worried.", the 1st player assured as Michael sat down as they continued talking to him.

"Good job, Mike.", the 1st player assured.

"Don't worry. Good try. Good hustle.", the 2nd agreed.

"Good cut, Michael. Good cut.", the 3rd concurred.

"That was a strikeout, Mike. That was a good looking strikeout. Real good.", the 4th stated.

"I mean, you look good when you strike out, man. When I strike out, man, it looks nasty, man. At least you did good man. Good looking.", the 5th commented before Stan got on his stomach and leaned down to Michael.

"Hi, Hi, Mr Jordan. Mr Jordan I'm Stan Podolak.", Stan spoke admiringly he smiled and waved only to lean in too far, fall down into the dugout, and land on his back, hurting himself.

The players looked at him as he got up, groaning in pain and he then sat next to Michael.

"You all right? That was a nasty fall.", Michael asked.

"Yeah. Oh, I'm Stan Podolak, Mr Jordan. I'm the Baron's new publicist. I'm here to make your life easier. You want me to drive you somewhere, I will drive you anywhere. You want me to pick up your laundry, babysit your kids, I will do it. I am here to personally guarantee that no one will ever bother you.", Stan assured as he looked at Mike and shook his hand.

Suddenly, however, a spaceship flew by and the crowd gasped in shock before it disappeared. All the people get confused.

"What was that?", Michael puzzled.

Meanwhile, the people at the market screamed and ran out of the way before the spaceship crashed into the ground and went underground. Inside the ship are the Nerdlucks and Pound, who was driving the ship as they flew through a tunnel.

"Hang on!", Pound urged.

"Hanging on!", Bang assured.

"Hoo-hah!", Bupkus whooped a bit excitedly.

"Hanging on!", Nawt assured.

"Are we there yet?", Blanko asked.

They continued flying through the tunnel before the ship eventually shook and the Nerdlucks screamed before they saw the Warner with the Looney Tunes theme song playing as they flew toward it.

"Bombastic.", Pound grinned.

"Cool.", Nawt grinned before the Nerdlucks flew through the logo and entered Looney Tune land.

Meanwhile, on the ground, gunshots rang out with Bugs Bunny running from the source of them, known as Elmer Fudd, carrying a hunting rifle.

"All wight, you iwascible bunny! Come back here, you scwewy rodent!", Elmer shouted before Bugs broke the fourth wall and spoke.

"I'll, uh, be with you in a sec, folks, after I finish with nature boy here.", Bugs spoke before he got pointed at by Elmer's rifle with Bugs looking at him.

"All right, you pesky wabbit. I've got you now!", Elmer spoke as he was about to shoot Bugs only for a metal ramp to come down on him and crush him.

"Ouch!", Elmer exclaimed in pain before Bugs looked at the spaceship.

"Hmm.", Bugs puzzled as the spaceship door opened with the Nerdlucks coming out.

"One small step for Moi!", Pound announced.

"Moi!", the other four added before Bang pulled out a flag.

"One giant leap for Moron Mountain!", Bang shouted before he hit Pound in the foot with his flag, causing him to scream in pain.

Then, Bugs looked at Elmer and saw that Elmer was seeing stars and groaning in pain.

"And one whopper headache for Elmer Fudd.", Bugs joked before he saw the Nerdlucks coming down from the ramp and then looking up at Bugs.

"Diminutive, ain't they?", Bugs asked.

"We seek the one they called Bugs Bunny.", Pound announced.

"Yeah, Bugs Bunny.", Nawt nodded.

"Have you seen him?", Bang asked.

"Where is this guy?", Pound asked.

"Is he around?", Blanko asked before Bugs eventually decided to trick the Nerdlucks.

"Hmm... Bugs Bunny. Bugs Bunny, say does he have, uh great big long ears... Like these?", Bugs asked as he showed them his ears.

"Yeah! Uh-huh.", the Nerdlucks nodded in agreement.

"And does he hop around like this?", Bugs asked before he hopped around the forest.

"Yeah.", the Nerdlucks grinned.

"And does he say 'What's up,doc?' Like this?", Bugs asked before he put his hand on Pound's head and chomped his carrot.

"Eh... What's up, doc?", Bugs spoke.

"Yeah! Whoo!", the Nerdlucks shouted excitedly.

"Nope. Never heard of him.", Bugs responded as he walked away.

"Aww.", the Nerdlucks groaned in disappointment.

"You know, maybe there is no intelligent life out there in the universe after all.", Bugs whispered before humming.

Then, suddenly a laser zap hit him before the trees and grass around him get badly singed, the sky turned red, and the road around him turned it into a hole.

"Hold on there, Mr. Looney Tune.", Bang spoke as Bugs turned around, feeling shocked as he gulped nervously before his ears went down.

"Hey, what do you think we are, stupid?", Bupkus asked as the Nerdlucks held their laser guns and pointed them at Bugs.

"Don't move a muscle.", Nawt warned before he and the others moved their guns back.

"Okay, Bunny, gather up your tune pals. We're taking you for a ride.", Pound grinned while smiling before chuckling evilly.

"Move it, mister.", Nawt added before Pound noticed Blanko acting dumb.

"Totally. All right. So, like, where we going?", Blanko chuckled a bit before Pound felt annoyed and slapped Blanko in the face, making him dizzy.

"Are we there yet?", Blanko spoke before he groaned and fell down.

**A/N: I know it's a bit disappointing that it wasn't any different, at least not this chapter, but the next chapter will be different, as would most of the movie, I assure you. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello. I've got good news, bad news, and more good news. The good news is, I finished two more chapters. The bad news is, it won't have the requested Tom and Jerry cartoon in it for those looking forward to "That's my Mommy". Not in this chapter, at least. The more good news is, it'll be interrupted in a high note. :) Enjoy.**

**Space Jam**

**Chapter 4: Michael's Family**

Back in the real world, Stan was driving Michael home.

"Aw, I'm sorry it took so long.", Stan apologized.

"Don't worry about it.", Michael assured.

"That exit on 65 wasn't clearly marked.", Stan responded.

"Hold up, hold up right here.", Michael requested.

"What, here?", Stan puzzled.

"Yeah.", Michael replied before Stan stopped the car and parked in front of Michael's house.

"Thanks for the ride, Sherm. I appreciate it.", Michael thanked.

"It's Stan, Mike.", Stan corrected.

"Sorry.", Michael apologized.

"But that's all right, you can call me 'Sherm' if you want to, because I've followed your whole career and I think you're the greatest athlete that's ever lived.", Stan assured.

"Stan. Stan. Stan. How do I get outta here? That door doesn't work.", Michael asked as he was trying to get out of the car.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I-I-I forgot to tell you it's a classic. It's a classic, but it's got a few peccadilloes. Hold on just a second.", Stan spoke as he got out of the car, tapped the car door, and opened it.

"Huh, a few huh? It's smoking too, man. You need to get that checked.", Michael suggested as he got out of the car.

In the backyard, the bulldog is resting in his doghouse and he sees Michael come home.

"Thanks for the ride.", Michael thanked as he took the bag from the car.

"Oh, this is nice. This is a nice house. Oh, that is a beauty. What is that, Colonial?", Stan asked.

"No, it's a nice house.", Michael responded.

"If you need anything done around the house, I'd be more than happy to help you out.", Stan assured.

"Oh, no. I'm fine thanks.", Michael assured.

"Anything you need.", Stan assured.

"Nah. You gave me a ride. I appreciate it.", Michael responded.

"Okay, sure.", Stan agreed.

"Tomorrow, I'm gonna drive so, I don't need a ride. But thanks though.", Michael thanked.

"Oh. Why? Too conspicuous?", Stan asked.

"Yeah.", Michael responded with a smile.

"All right.", Stan grinned.

"Thanks, though.", Michael responded.

"All right. Tomorrow!", Stan spoke as he got back in his car.

"See you tomorrow.", Michael spoke before heading for the front door as Stan drove away only for a bulldog to suddenly run up to Michael, who spotted him.

"Come on, Charles. No, not today.", Michael spoke before Charles jumped on him, making him fall to the ground, and licked his face.

"Oh, dog, get off of me! Your breath!", Michael urged before his housekeeper ran out and noticed Michael in some sort of distress.

"Mr. Jordan, are you okay?", the housekeeper asked before turning to Charles.

"Get off of him, Charles! Come on!", the housekeeper urged.

"Bad dog! Git! Oh!", Michael urged as well as Charles continued licking him.

"Come on, Charles! Get off of him!", the housekeeper urged again before grabbing Charles by the collar and pulling him away.

"Pooch, stop it! Get off of him before I cook you! Come on, come on, come on, baby, come on.", the housekeeper warned as Michael wiped the dog slobber off his face just as a van pulled up.

The kids inside were wearing baseball uniforms and went out of the van before running down the sidewalk as Michael's wife, Juanita Jordan, she got out of the van.

"Come on, you guys. Get out of the car!", Juanita spoke.

"Bye, Mr. Jordan.", the kids waved before leaving.

"Bye kids.", Michael waved before Michael's son, Jeffery, or Jeff for short, got out of the car sadly.

"Hey, good game.", the little league girl congratulated.

"Hey, Jeff. You okay?", Michael asked in concern before Jeff only looked at him sadly and shook his head as he walked up and headed to the house.

"How was your game?", Michael asked.

"I don't want to talk about it.", Jeff responded sadly.

"Hi, dad!", Marcus greeted.

"Hey, hey, hey.", Michael spoke just as the passengers were driving by and waving to Michael.

"Bye, Michael!", the passengers waved.

"Daddy! Daddy!", Jasmine shouted happily while running to Michael, who picked her up and hugged her.

"Hi, how you doing?", Michael asked.

"Hey.", Juanita greeted.

"Hey.", Michael greeted before Juanita kissed him.

"Ooh! You're all covered up with drool, baby.", Juanita commented.

"That's your dog.", Michael responded before Juanita laughed and they walked inside the house.

"What's the matter with Jeff?", Michael asked.

"Well, he went 2 for 5 and 32 points in his batting average.", Juanita responded.

"Is that all?", Michael asked, slightly shocked.

"Yeah, so that puts him that at, like uh, 685 or something.", Juanita responded.

"He's batting what?", Michael asked just as they

they walk into the kitchen with Michael putting Jasmine down before she went into the living room.

"Mmm, smells good in here. Whatcha cooking?", Juanita asked.

"Chicken.", the housekeeper replied.

"Chicken and what?", Juanita asked.

"Chicken and collard greens.", the housekeeper responded.

"Good. I'm gonna need a good meal tonight. ", Michael grinned before the Housekeeper chuckled with Michael suddenly feeling sad.

"Is everything okay?", Juanita asked.

"Boy, I stunk up the place. I hope this baseball's thing is a good idea.", Michael responded.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Michael's kids were watching the news on TV. It was about Michael at his recent baseball game.

"It was another career day for Michael Jordan at Baron's field this afternoon. Let's face it. This baseball...", the newsman spoke.

"What are guys watching?", Michael asked as he went into the living room and saw the news on TV, and sat down to watch.

"Today, he went 0 for 4 with three strikeouts.", The newsman spoke.

"Is this the only thing on TV?", Michael asked.

"That brings his batting average down to an anemic .214, which also happens to be his playing weight. Baseball bat? Get this guy a tennis racket!", the newsman commented harshly as the news showed the strikeouts Michael had today and he didn't like it one bit.

"Did everyone get mad at you?", Jeffrey asked.

"No, worse. Everyone was real nice about it.", Michael replied.

"Michael, I know golf is your sport, but not here.", the newsman continued.

"I think you should open your stance a little. It might make you more aggressive at the plate.", Jeffrey suggested.

"Oh, you think so? I'll try to remember that.", Michael grinned.

"Watching this hurts me more than it hurts you. What is that?", the newsman commented before Michael picked up the remote.

"What are you guys doing watching that stuff? It's bad for you.", Michael spoke before he changed the channel for his kids and found a channel playing the Tom and Jerry cartoon "Blue Cat Blues" as Tom was seen driving in his old timey car.

"There you go. Tom and Jerry.", Michael spoke before he got up and went into the kitchen.

On TV, just before Porky Pig came in and jumped in front of the screen.

"Stop this cartoon!", Porky stammered urgently before panting to Tom, his girlfriend, and Jerry, who popped out from behind the fence in the front yard.

"We got an emergency cartoon character union meeting to go to.", Porky stammered in statement before Tom then let Jerry climb onto his hand with him, the girl, and Jerry, in tow on top of Tom's head, ran to the left off screen.

"Hey, wait for m...for m...m...Hold your horses!", Porky urged as he ran after them just before Butch's car then ran over the old car and then stopped before noticing no one present and then removing his glasses in confusion.

"Hey. What did I miss?", Butch puzzled.

"Oh, no.", Jasmine spoke a bit disappointedly, cradling her Bugs Bunny doll.

"Dang. Where'd they go?", Marcus puzzled.

**A/N: Now, this is a good way to interrupt it. :) In any case, to make things clear, "Blue Cat Blues" isn't actually the last T&J cartoon by William Hanna and Joseph Barbara (on account of, "Tot Watchers" is). Pretty good thing, huh? Either way, good thing Porky Pig came along, ****Huh? Also, Butch is voiced by Joey D'Auria in this one. Now, the next chapter is where the meeting would be shown with the Nerdlucks and all, but with one difference, much less a few. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Greetings. The 5th chapter has just arrived. Now, in this chapter, and also the 3rd and 4th, Billy West voices both Bugs and Elmer while Dee Bradley Baker voices both Barnyard Dawg and Daffy Duck, Daran Norris voices Tom, Debi Derryberry voices Jerry, Tara Strong voices Robyn, Bob Bergen voices Porky Pig and Tweety, Maurice LaMarche voices Yosemite Sam, Rick Zieff voices Spike, Joe Alaskey voices Sylvester, and Greg Burson voices Foghorn Leghorn. Oh, and if anyone asks, I added the "That's My Mommy" part for the 2nd chapter if it helps. I suggest looking through it again after reading this chapter. Other than that, enjoy. :)**

**Space Jam**

**Chapter 5: Tune Land Meeting**

Back in Looney Tune Land, all of the Looney Tunes went to the theater for a meeting as Tom, Jerry, and even Robyn went inside just as Wile E flew down from the sky, crashing through the roof, and landed on the floor.

"Well, this should be good.", Tom sighed a bit.

"Wonder what the meeting is about.", Jerry puzzled.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good.", Robyn responded just before Daffy came in with towels, holding a scrub brush, stepped on Wile E.'s nose, and shoved Foghorn.

"Stop the music. Top duck coming through!", Daffy spoke while pushing Foghorn.

"Hey!", Foghorn exclaimed.

"Geez! Its getting so a guy can't even get himself wet around here. So, what's the big emergency?", Daffy asked to Bugs, who is currently tied up in chains with the Nerdlucks standing by him as he explained.

"Uh, these little guys would like to make an announcement. Here you go, shorty.", Bugs spoke while holding the microphone over for Pound.

"Go.", the Nerdlucks ushered as Bang pushed Pound.

"All right, All right.", Pound spoke while going to the microphone before clearing his throat to the tunes.

"You, all of you, are now our prisoners!", Pound announced while grinning evilly.

However, there was a moment of silence before the tunes started laughing.

"Ooh, we're in big trouble now.", Sylvester spoke sarcastically.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A bunch of little aliens trying to take over for their folks. Ain't that cute?", Spike grinned, leaving Pound embarrassed as they laughed at him while he looked around and didn't know what to say, so Nawt took the microphone to continue the announcement.

"We are taking you to our theme park in outer space.", Nawt began.

"No fooling.", Blanko spoke as he stepped in.

"Where you'll be our slaves and placed on display to the amusement of our paying customers.", Nawt stayed while the tunes just rolled their eyes what Nawt said.

"Oh, fear clutches to my breast.", Daffy spike sarcastically before laughing with the tunes just as Yosemite Sam jumped on stage.

"We ain't a-going nowheres!", Sam responded while shooting his guns before then aiming them at Pound, who quickly retaliated by pulling out his laser gun and zapping Sam, causing Sam's clothes, hat, and guns to turn to dust, leaving him in his underwear and charred, prompting Daffy and all of the other tunes to put their hands up as The Nerdlucks point their lasers at them.

"Eh, not so fast, doc. You can't just turn us into slaves that would be bad. You've gotta give us a chance to defend ourselves.", Bugs spoke while taking the chains off him and pulling the chains off his ears.

"Oh yeah? Who says?", Pound asked, threatening to fire at Bugs.

"Says who?", Nawt added.

"What?", Bupkus puzzled before Bugs began writing a note.

"Just a sec.", Bugs spoke before he finished and showed them a book that says, "How to Capture Cartoon Characters".

"There. Read 'em and weep, boys.", Bugs spoke before Pound took the book and they see a note that says "Give them a chance to defend themselves."

"What's this?", Blanko puzzled.

"Huh?", the rest of the Nerdlucks puzzled.

"Give them a chance to defend themselves.", Nawt spoke while reading it.

"Aw. Do we have to?", Bang groaned.

"It's in the rule book.", Nawt responded.

"It is.", Bupkus agreed.

"Okay, it is in the rule book.", Blanko concurred.

"Uno momento. We have to confer.", Bugs spoke as he opened and then closed the door.

Inside the room, Bugs was standing in front of the American flag, wearing a military uniform.

"All right, troops. It is for us to choose a battlefield that affords us...", Bugs began before Porky raised his hand and interrupted.

"Oh, I-I g-got it.", Porky spoke.

"Yes, Private Porkster?", Bugs asked.

"How about we challenge them to a-a-a-a spelling bee?", Porky stammered in suggestion.

"Say, we could have a bowling tournament.", Elmer suggested before chuckling.

"Suffering succotash! What's wrong with all of ya? I say we get a ladder, wait 'til the old lady's out of the room, and then grab the little bird.",

Sylvester suggested as he imagined his plan and pretended he has Tweety and wheezed, catching Robyn's attention.

"Hey, Sylvester! Focus on the aliens first, then tweety, alright?", Robyn responded.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Robyn.", Sylvester spoke as he calmed down, panted, and nodded his head.

"Anyway, back to the aliens. What do we know about them?", Robyn asked.

"We got a small race of invading aliens.", Bugs began.

"Small arms, short legs.", Daffy stayed as he pretended to be a Nerdluck.

"Not vewy fast.", Elmer added.

"Tiny little guys.", Sylvester added.

"Can't jump high.", Porky spoke before he and the other tunes realized something,

"Uh-Huh.", the tunes grinned before pulling up the chart and going outside to the Nerdlucks as Bugs had a basketball with him as he looked at them.

"We challenge you to a basketball game.", Bug's challenged as he spun the ball around with his finger.

"All right, basketball it is!", Pound grinned.

"Basketball!", Bang shouted excitedly,

"Basketball!", Nate spoke while Jumping and clapping happily.

"Oh boy, Oh boy.", Blanko spoke while wagging his tail happily.

"All right! What is basketball?", Blanko puzzled.

"What's that?", Blanko shrugged puzzlingly.

"Beats me.", Nawt responded.

"We didn't have that in school.", Bang responded.

"I have no idea.", Pound responded.

"What?", Bupkus puzzled.

"Lights!", Bugs shouted before suddenly, the lights turn off as the movie started with Foghorn trying to find the seat as he's in the way of everyone's view.

"Pardon me. Sorry.", Foghorn apologized.

"Hey! Down in front!", Barnyard Dawg shouted as he threw his popcorn at Foghorn before it hit him in the head, making him fall down as the movie started and showed Basketball history.

"An exhilarating team sport currently growing rapidly in popularity is basketball. Unlike football and baseball, only five men can play on a team. It's a fast-paced, razzle-dazzle game that requires wits and even faster reflexes. Here's how it's done in the professional ranks, the national basketball association, featuring the best players in the world.", the narrator spoke as the Nerdlucks were watching and listening to the movie before they all smiled, beginning to understand what basketball is, and had an idea.

"The best players in the world.", Nawt grinned.

"The best!", Bupkus added as Pound smiled at the idea.

**A/N: Uh-oh. It looks like they have a plan. I trust that those of you who saw the movie know what it is, right? I'm guessing you do. Either way, it isn't good.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello. Thank you for your patience. I just finished the next three chapters for the story. :) Now, I haven't mentioned it before, but while Tom and Jerry don't normally speak, outside their work, they're basically like normal people. Just thought I should mention that. Now, there isn't much change fir the next two chapters, but the last one for tonight will have some obvious changes to it. Anywho, enjoy. :)**

**Space Jam**

**Chapter 6: Talent Hunting Spree**

Later, at New York City, it is nighttime with heavy traffic outside of Madison Square. Inside, there was a basketball game going down between the New York Knicks and Phoenix Suns. Charles Barkley had the ball as he shot it and scored, earning the crowd's boos while the Nerdlucks arrived in disguise, wearing a trench coat and a hat before they bumped into a couple of people.

"Excuse me. Oh, so sorry.", Bang apologized.

"Excuse me.", Nawt added as the disguised Nerdlucks sat down next to the woman.

"Ow! Get your feet out of my nose!", Bupkus exclaimed.

"Quiet, they're looking. Hey, it's basketball.", Nawt whispered while shushing Bupkus and Bang.

"Where?", Bang puzzled.

"Whoa, now what?", Blanko puzzled before the Knicks scored and the crowd cheered as the woman looked at the Nerdlucks.

"Hey! Hey!", Nawt whispered.

"What, What?", Pound puzzled.

"She's looking again.", Nawt spoke

"Close it up. Close it up.", Pound urged, closing the coat.

"Tightly.", Blanko spoke before Bupkus exclaimed.

"You poked me again!", Bupkus groaned as the woman gets uncomfortable sitting next to them and turned to her husband.

"Sweetheart?", the woman fan spoke.

"What?", the male fan puzzled.

"I thought you were gonna get better seats this year.", the woman spoke.

"This is as good as I could get.", the man responded.

"This guy next to me is doing something very weird in his raincoat.", the woman complained.

"Honey, will you just let me watch the game? Barkley's killing us!", the man responded annoyedly.

"Hey, someone's killing someone.", Bang whispered.

"Nah. seriously?", Blanko spoke in wonder.

"Wow a killer. Let me see.", Pound spoke before Nawt noticed Charles Barkley and pointed at him.

"There, that's him the killer! He's big.", Nawt spoke.

"He's good.", Blanko smiled before Pound pushed him down and smiled evilly.

"He's mine!", Pound responded before closing the jacket.

"Okay, go get him.", Nawt encouraged.

"Yeah, watch out.", Pound agreed.

Then, just as the woman looked at them again, the coat lowered down, causing her to jump up from her seat, startled. After that, Pound then came out from under the coat and changed into pink ooze before going onto the court. As Charles Barkley walked up, Pound launched into Charles Barkley's nose and goes inside his body as the crowd gasped in shock. He twitched as Pound came out his body before he felt dizzy as he went back to his teammates.

"Come on, get back on defense. Come on. Get back on "D", man!", one of the Sun's players urged as he grabbed Barkley by the jersey.

Then, the Knicks' player Patrick Ewing scored, earning the crowd's cheer before the Sun's coach saw what was happening to Charles Barkley and stood up from his chair.

"What are you doing?", Paul asked as Charles Barkley was waving his hands, wanting the ball, but one of the players scored and missed.

"Time-out! Call a time-out!", Paul urged.

"What's wrong with you, man? You're killing us!", one of the Sun's player chastised.

Meanwhile, Pound went back to the coat before Bang, Bupkus, Blanko, and Nawt opened the coat for him, allowing him to go inside the basketball.

"Okay, let him in. Open up.", Nawt whispered.

"Open.", Blanko spoke.

"Wow! He did it!", Blanko spoke happily before Pound came out of the ball and smiled gleefully.

"I got it! I got his talent!", Pound spoke, pointing to Charles Barkley's talent inside the basketball.

"All right!", Bang grinned.

"Super.", Blanc agreed.

Meanwhile, at the court, Charles Barkley was upset about not playing anymore.

"Sit down, Chuck.", Paul suggested.

"Hey, man I'm fine! I am fine!", Charles shouted as he sat down and grabbed a towel.

"No, no, no, no. I'm playing you too many minutes.", Paul only responded.

"I'm not tired!", Charles only responded.

"Go get the doctor.", Paul only suggested to his assistant coach.

Back at the game, Patrick Ewing dunked the ball and scored. Then Bang comes as pink ooze and he approaches him. He launched into Patrick Ewing's nose and goes inside his body, he twitches around and Bang comes out of his body. His concerned teammates check on him.

"What's up man? You all right?", one of the Knick's players asked.

"Yeah.", Patrick assured.

"You sure?", the first player puzzled out of concern.

"Come on, we're okay, We're okay. You're all right. Come, let's go.", the second player urged.

Later, when the referee blowed the whistle and tossed the ball to Patrick, instead of Patrick catching it, the ball hits his chest instead. All of the players looked at Patrick confused.

"Come on, Patrick its showtime.", the referee urged before he tossed the ball again with Patrick trying to catch it again, only to miss again just the same, worrying the crowd as they looked on.

Then, Patrick got ready to shoot the ball into the hoop as he looked at it and then threw the ball a little too high and fell down before it went flying into the stands and hits the popcorn, spilling it everywhere.


	7. Chapter 7

**Space Jam**

**Chapter 7: Bad News for the NBA**

The next morning, Michael was in a hotel room where the news was on TV with Ahmad Rashad explaining what's had transpired last night.

"In a shocking development, 5 NBA players have been placed on a disabled list in the last 24 hours, all suffering from the same mysterious ailment. Whatever this mystery is, it seems to have a devastating affect on the player's coordination. Watch Patrick Ewing.", Ahmad spoke as Michael was talking to his family on the phone.

"Yeah, I'll be home in a couple of days. Put your mom on the phone.", Michael spoke as he watched the news and saw Patrick get hit in the head with the ball before showing Charlotte Hornet's players Larry Johnson and Muggsy Bogues.

"Hey baby, how you doing? You watching TV?", Michael asked over the phone.

"It wasn't just here in New York, that's really frightening about it. Check out Muggsy Bogues and Larry Johnson at the Highlands.", Ahmad added as Michael watched Muggsy Bogues twitching around as the 76er's player stole the ball and ran to the hoop.

"What the heck's going on!?", the coach on the TV shouted angrily.

"You all right, Larry?", the Hornet's player asked.

"I'm ready, coach, sure, all right.", Larry assured before he tried to drink the water, but it spilled all over him.

"Looks like I retired just in time.", Michael spoke to himself before he heard knocking on the door.

"All right, baby. I gotta go, I'll call you later? Love you, bye.", Michael spoke over the phone before he hung up and saw Shawn Bradley walking down the court, trying not to trip before he heard the knocking again.

"It's open!", Michael assured.

"Come on, Michael, it's game time. Get your hanes on, grab your Wheaties and your Gatorade. We'll pick up a big mac on the way to the ball park.", Stan urged as he opened the door.

"Now we take you live to the Forum in Los Angeles, where the Lakers are refusing to take the court.", Ahmad spoke before it then went to Los Angeles where reporters, camera men, and fans gather around the Lakers with their coach coming out of the locker room.

"Guys, we gotta get dressed. We got a game in 5 minutes. I mean, we're talking about a huge fine here.", the coach urged.

"No way, coach.", the Laker's player refused.

"Oh.", Del responded.

"You heard what happened to Barkley and Ewing. It's got to be germs in there or something.", Cedric responded.

"Yeah, yeah, that's right.", the players agreed.

"Cedric, that was in New York 3,000 miles away.", Del responded.

"Bacteria like that can travel than the speed of light.", the 3rd player secured.

"Yeah, it could be 'Invasion of the Body Snatchers.'", the player concurred,

"Yeah, could be.", the Laker's players all agreed before Del sighed,

"All right, dress in the hallway.", Del spoke.

"Okay.", the players agreed before they put gas masks on as they prepare to go to the locker room.

**A/N: Now, the next chapter is mostly the same, but a little bit different. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: And there we have it, the third and final chapter for tonight, featuring Tom, Jerry, and Robyn. Enjoy. :)**

**Space Jam**

**Chapter 8: From Nerdlucks to Monstars**

Meanwhile, back in Looney Tune Land, the tunes are practicing basketball.

"Okay, okay, now which of you maroons have ever played basketball before?", Bugs asked as the tunes murmured before Daffy stepped in.

"I have, coach, and there's an important stragetic question I need to ask you.", Daffy responded.

"Yes, Yes?", Bugs puzzled before Disci music played as Daffy Duck did a fashion shoe and tried on random jerseys with the last one being a gold jersey with purple shorts, black sneakers, and green hair.

"What do you think? I'm kinda partial with purple and gold myself. It goes better with my coloring.", Daffy spoke before he began strutting his stuff as Tom had a comment.

"Well, it's safe to say that Daffy has no idea how to play.", Tom responded just before Porky came in.

"Hey guys. Nice outfit, Daffy. The little aliens say it's their turn to, uh, use the court.", Porky spoke in slight stammers as the Nerdlucks were working out, but were not doing a good job.

"Are we seriously going to let these pipsqueaks play first?", Jerry asked.

"Yeah, it really doesn't seem fair if you ask me.", Robyn agreed.

"Yeah sure, let the little pipsqueaks knock themselves out.", Bugs assured.

"Too bad you can't practice getting taller, boys.", Daffy movies as he grabbed his towel before the Tunes laughed as they left.

However, dark clouds appeared in the sky as a Pound and Bang smiled evilly while holding up the bag before Bupkus, Blanko, and Nawt went over to them as they opened the bag to reveal a glowing basketball with the talents inside it.

Then, they all touch the ball absorbing the talents into their bodies, the tunes turn around and see whats going on.

"Ahh!", Pound grinned as he started to feel strange, began to grow big and strong and laughed as he grew muscles.

Then, Blanko looked up at Pound just as his feet started shaking before big sneakers popped up as they appeared before he zoomed up and grew tall.

"Whoa!", Blanko shouted in a deep voice in amazement before Bang started to grow tall and groaned in pain as he grew muscles while his spine got strong with spikes popping out before he turned around with a fierce glare in his eye as he chuckled and then he roared like a fearsome beast. The Tunes' eyes widen with shock as they looked up at the now-powered-up Nerdlucks.

"What...", Tom began.

"The...", Jerry continued.

"Heck?!", Robyn finished as the Nerdlucks were now big and strong with Pound resembling Charles Barkley, Bang resembling Patrick Ewing, Bupkus resembling Larry Johnson, Blanko resembling Shawn Bradley, and Nawt resembling Muggsy Bogues and are now humanoid muscular aliens who wear navy blue basketball uniforms with gold trimlines, white zeroes and navy blue sneakers who smiled evilly at the Tunes as Pound and Bang chuckled at them with their voices deep and resounding.

"Hey, little pig. Boo.", Blanko spoke as he bent down to him before Porky shrieked in fear and then got embarrassed.

"I wet myself.", Porky blushed with a smile.

Then, the muscled aliens chuckled as Bang picked up the basketball and the Tunes looked on.

"Time to play a little basketball.", Bang spoke before yelling as he slammed the ball to the ground, causing an earthquake on the court before the Tunes ran around until they got stuck in the middle with Foghorn, Elmer, and Sam hugging each other as Daffy, Porky, Tom, Jerry, Robyn, and Sylvester looked up at them.

"Those little pipsqueaks just turned into superstars.", Daffy spoke.

"They're me- me- monsters!", Porky stammered in fear.

"Suffering succotash! They're Monstars!", Sylvester spoke as he pointed at them before Bang popped the basketball in his strong hands and left the court with the others.

"Bye Bye.", Bupkis spoke with a smirk as they shook the ground as they left with the hotel falling to the ground.

"Well, there goes our freedom.", Tom and Jerry spoke in unison.

"Eh, I think we need a little bit of help.", Bugs guessed.

"But, Bugs, who are we gonna get to help us play?", Robyn asked.

"Don't worry, Robyn. I know just who can help us.", Bugs assured.

**A/N: Looks like the Looney Tunes are in big trouble. Luckily, Bugs has an ace up his sleeve, and I think we can all agree who that ace is. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for your patience, everyone. the next two chapters of Space Jam had finally arrived. Now, there may not be any changes in this chapter, but there are a couple of 'em in the next chapter. And for those who love Little Quacker, look back on the recently updated Chapter 2 for the part where Swackhammer looked back at the TV's to see both the Looney Tunes and Tom and Jerry. :) So, without further ado, here they are.**

**Space Jam**

**Chapter 9: Michael's Hole-in-one**

Back in the real world, Michael was golfing with Stan, Larry Bird, and Bill Murray.

"175 yards, OK little fella. You my friend? Or are you my enemy? You are my friend, right? You are my ally. You are my associate, my personal assistant. You are my weapon. You are leaving.", Bill spoke before he swung his club and hit the golf ball.

"Oh. Great shot.", Michael grinned.

"Mmm. Nice shot, Mr Murray.", Stan congratulated as he clapped before Bill's ball landed far from the hole with Bill still hanging his golf club above his head.

"You can stop posing now. Good try.", Michael chuckled softly.

"Not bad. Not bad.", Larry spoke before he walked in next.

"Something for you to shoot at.", Bill spoke as he walked to Michael.

"Hit it good, Larry.", Michael spoke.

"Do my best.", Larry responded.

"It was a good shot.", Michael congratulated to Bill.

"Yeah, I know. Mike, I gotta ask you something. The NBA has to face reality. What's happening to these players is serious. They're gonna need some new players with talent, guys who are skilled but never really thought about a professional career before. You think I got a shot?", Bill asked before Michael only shook his head in reply.

"Come on, really?", Bill puzzled.

"No.", Michael responded.

"Don't kid me.", Bill responded.

"Listen, it's a man's game, and you can't play.", Michael responded.

"What if I tried really hard?", Bill asked.

"Can you keep it down? I'm trying to hit the ball.", Larry requested.

"It's because I'm white, isn't it?", Bill asked.

"No. Larry's white. So what?", Michael responded.

"Larry's not white, Larry's clear.", Bill retorted just as Larry hit the ball.

"You got it, Larry!", Bill spoke.

"Get inside this ball.", Michael spoke before Larry's ball landed near the hole and almost went in the hole.

"Whoa.", Stan spoke in surprise.

"You clowns can't beat that. It's the best shot I ever hit.", Larry spoke.

"You haven't been playing long.", Michael commented.

"It's a hall of fame shot.", Larry responded.

"Real nice shot, Mr. Bird.", Stan responded.

"Larry. please.", Larry responded.

"Nice shot, Mr. Larry.", Stan responded.

"Nice shot, Larry.", Bill added.

"You can do this. Don't be nervous. Don't be nervous. You can do this.", Stan assured to Michael.

"Larry, you feel that the NBA has to face reality, don't ya? It's just gotta start looking for some more dominant players in places they've never looked before.", Bill spoke to Larry.

"Just look at the ball. Visualize the shot where you want it to go.", Stan continued to Michael before he took the golf ball and pin.

"Right, right, right.", Michael responded.

"Be the ball. Be the ball.", Stan urged.

"Get off the tee.", Michael spoke annoyedly.

"All right.", Stan spoke before he got off.

"You can't jump.", Larry spoke to Bill.

"I... Yeah, go on.", Bill agreed.

"Close to the pin?", Michael asked.

"Close to the pin, for dinner?", Bill asked.

"Sounds good.", Larry agreed.

"I'll go close to the pin.", Bill spoke.

"I'll take some of that.", Larry spoke just as Michael looked at the ball, swung the club, and hit it in the air.

"That's not bad, Good shot.", Larry congratulated.

"Get down!", Michael spoke as he Looked on at the ball going down.

"Look at that. Look at that spin.", Michael added just as the ball landed on the ground before it was shown that underground, Bugs was using a magnet to lure the ball into the hole.

Michael and his friends then noticed the ball moving around.

"Come on.", Michael spoke.

"It is alive!", Bill spoke excitedly before the ball landed inside the hole, leaving Michael yelling in excitement while Larry, Bill, and Stan cheered for him.

"Yes! My first hole in one! Yes!", Michael shouted while giving Bill and Larry high-fives as they all chuckled as they went to see the hole to get the ball.

"Oh.", Bill spoke.

"Don't say this.", Larry spoke.

"Never seen one of these before.", Stan responded while Michael took the flag pole.

"Larry, nothing but the bottom of the cup.", Michael spoke.

"That's his ball too.", Bill added.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. It's my ball. Sorry.", Michael responded.

"Wait, wait, wait. Let me get a picture of this.", Stan spoke.

"You guys are jealous.", Michael commented.

"All right. Here we go. Now you're gonna smile. You reach in, you reach in for the ball, and then you smile , OK?", Stan suggested.

"Yes.", Michael responded as he leaned in and reached in for the ball.

"And you think, 'This is good.'", Stan continued.

"Just take the picture!", Michael urged.

"All right. OK.", Stan agreed.

Then, Michael put his hand in the golf hole and smiled for the camera. But before Stan could take a picture, a rope appeared from the hole, grabbed Michael's wrist, and quickly pulled him down the hole, making him lose his hat and one of his shoes in the process. Stan, Bill, and Larry both get then confused as the former looked from the hole and to the camera.

"What kind of camera is that?", Bill asked.

"It's just a...", Stan spoke before Bill grabbed the camera and tossed it away.

"Would you not point that at me, please? And close the lens caps!", Bill urged before walking away.

"I didn't do anything! I just took...", Stan began to interject before he stopped with Larry puzzled.

"Where'd he go?", Larry asked.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**** Now, this is where Michael first meets the Looney Tunes. Just wait until he meets the famous cat-and-mouse duo. :)**

**Space Jam**

**Chapter 10: Michael Meets the Tunes**

Meanwhile, in a tunnel, Michael is being dragged further down into the tunnel as his screams echo through the tunnel. His lips flap as he sees the Warner Bros. Pictures logo ahead, he went through it. He is in Looney Tune Land. He flies down from the sky and into their town. He crashes down onto the ground. Sam is roping up his rope, Michael sits up all dizzy, with flying golf balls around his head. He sees Bugs Bunny in front of him.

"Oh, uh, look out for the first step, doc, it's a real lulu.", Bugs advised.

"Bugs Bunny?", Michael puzzled.

"Eh, you were expecting maybe the Easter Bunny?", Bugs responded as he then walked over to him.

"You're a cartoon, you're not real.", Michael retorted a bit.

"Not real, eh? If I weren't real, could I do this?", Bugs spoke before he grabbed Michael by the shirt and kissed him with a big smackaroo.

Michael wiped his mouth afterwards, disgusted, just before the other Tunes show up.

"Oh, look. Is that Michael?", Elmer spoke in surprise before Sylvester popped out from a manhole cover, rejoicing.

"It's Michael!", Sylvester rejoiced.

"It's Air Jordan!", Granny spoke in joy before Taz burst out from the mailbox.

"Basketball!", Taz spoke admiringly he then spun around and even went past Tom, Jerry, and Robyn, who glared at him.

"Really, Taz? Really?!", the trio glared in unison before Tweety noticed Michael down below from his nest in a tree.

"Ooh, I tawt I taw...", Tweety began as he noticed him before he flew down from his nest.

"I did! I did see Michael Jordan!", Tweety spoke in joy.

Then, all of the tunes gathered around Michael as he looked at them before Porky pulled out a pencil and autograph book.

"Eh, pardon me, Mr. Jordan. Eh, could I have your auto...your John Hancock, please?", Porky requested eagerly before Daffy showed up, wearing a doctor's uniform.

"Back off! Let the doctor take a look.", Daffy urged before he pulled the lever with Michael suddenly lifted in the air as he sat on the chair.

He then looked down and saw the toons from below the chair.

"Whoops. A little high.", Daffy commented.

"No.", Michael spoke in worry, shaking his head.

"Going down.", Daffy spoke before he pulled the lever with a crazy laugh.

"No!", Michael shouted as he closed his eyes before he went down and landed to the ground unharmed with the tunes clapping and holding up number signs that gave him points.

"So, what do you say we go for a little spin?", Daffy spoke before he spun Michael around and stopped the chair to look in his ear with an otoscope.

"Hmm. Now let's what we got inside here.", Daffy spoke before Bugs popped out from the other side of his head and waved.

"Yodel-ay-hee-hoo!", Bugs waved.

"Say 'Ahh'.", Daffy spoke as he put the thermometer in his mouth before it swelled exploded with Daffy then stamping an "A-OK" sign on Michael's forehead.

"All right, he's OK!", Daffy grinned before Michael raised his head up.

"What's going on here?", Michael asked expressionlessly.

"Why, Michael, I thought you'd never ask.", Bugs responded, jumping into Michael's lap before he started explaining the situation as he eventually imagined himself being chained up behind bars and forced to perform on stage.

"You see, these aliens come from outer space, and they wanna make us slaves in their theme park. Eh, what do we care? They're little. So we challenged them to a basketball game. But then they show up and they ain't so little. They're huge! We need to beat these guys, 'cause they're talking about slavery! Then they'll make us do stand-up comedy, the same jokes every night for all eternity. We're gonna be locked up like wild animals and then trotted out to perform for a bunch of lowbrow, bug-eyed, fat-headed, humor-challenged aliens! Eh, what I'm trying to say is...WE NEED YOUR HELP!", Bugs shouted urgently.

"Yeah, but I'm a baseball player now.", Michael responded.

"Right, and I'm a Shakespearean actor.", Bugs responded sarcastically as he pulled out a rabbit skull and then tossed it away.

"Bugs is right, though, Michael. You really are our only hope of beating these guys and staying free.", Robyn urged.

"Yeah.", Tom agreed.

"She's right.", Jerry concurred.

"Tom and Jerry? You're not part of the Looney Tunes.", Michael puzzled.

"Eh, tell that to Waner Bros.", Tom and Jerry spoke onward unison.

"And who's this?", Michael puzzled as he pointed to Robyn.

"Why, that's our good friend, Robyn.", Tom responded.

"Yeah. We met her trying to reunite her with her father and get her away from her crazy money grubbing aunt.", Jerry responded.

"So, yeah. We kinda had that going for us.", Robyn responded.

"Man. Seems like I missed something.", Michael commented.

Meanwhile, back in the real world, Stan was staring down the golf hole where Michael disappeared through.

"Mike? Michael? It's Stan. Stan Podolak. Uh look, I-I need you to come out now, okay? Because you got a baseball game tomorrow. And I'd look pretty stupid if you don't show up.", Stan spoke.

As Stan looked in the golf hole, Bill and Larry left the golf course.

"You think Michael's all right? Boy, I hate to leave him like this.", Larry worried.

"Aw, I'm sure he's fine. I think he had to get away from that Stan character.", Bill assured.

"Oh, gosh, he's pathetic, isn't he?", Larry commented.

"Yeah. Larry, I'm gonna give us both twos back there. We weren't in any kind of emotional state to putt.", Bill stated.

"I think that's fair.", Larry agreed before he and Bill put their golf clubs in the trunk and they get in their golf cart and drive away.

"Now, if Mike is gone, the NBA is gonna need some new people. There's room at the top. An exciting kinda guy who could maybe even perform at halftime. Now, are you still tight with David Stern? I mean a phone call from you...", Bill started.

**A/N: Looks like Michael's adventure is just beginning. Honestly, I can't wait to see how it goes down. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello. :) So far, I only got one chapter done today, but rest assured, there will be more on the way tomorrow, leading up to the Ultimate Game. :) And I forgot to mention earlier, but Jim Cummings would voice Taz in this story.**

**Space Jam**

**Chapter 11: Michael Meets the Competition**

Meanwhile, in Looney Tune Land, the tunes brought Michael to their gym.

"Look, I wanna help, but I haven't play basketball in a long time. My timing's off.", Michael responded.

"Eh, we'll fix your timing. Look at our facilities.", Bugs introduced in assistance.

"We got hoops!", Daffy spoke while holding onto the hoop before it broke as he fell to the ground.

"We got weights!", Elmer added as Taz was lifting weights before it toppled on two gophers.

"We got balls!", Sylvester added before he opened the locker, causing the balls pour out.

"Whoa!", Sylvester exclaimed as the balls poured out on him.

"You sure do, this place is a mess.", Michael commented.

"Mess? You're worried about a little mess? There's nothing a little spit shine wouldn't fix. Spit shine!", Daffy shouted.

"Spit shine!", Sylvester shouted as well before the Tunes started spitting all over the gym floor as Michael, Tom, Jerry, and Robyn get disgusted.

"Ew, guys! That's disgusting! How about we clean this place up the right way?", Robyn suggested.

"Yeah. So here's what we need: some mops, some buckets, some brooms, some dust pans, and some trash bags.", Tom suggested.

"And we need them now, people! Let's make this place an actual basketball court.", Jerry issued.

Then, Taz seemingly got the message and picked up two mops before spinning around with them, wiping up the place with the entire gym conpletely clean before Taz stopped.

"Lemony fresh.", Taz stated.

"Well..., that was fast.", Robyn spoke in surprise.

"You guys are nuts.", Michael commented.

"Correction, we're L...L...Looney Tunes.", Porky stammered in response before Daffy lifted his butt up by the tail, showing a Warner Bros. logo on it.

"And as such exclusive property and trademark of Warner Bros. Inc.", Daffy added before kissing the logo.

_**Play Space Jam Music: "Hit 'em high (The Monstars' Anthem)"**_

Suddenly, the group heard a rumbling noise before they all turned to the doors all round.

"Uh-oh.", Robyn spoke as she and the others then noticed the Monstars bursting in with Nawt coming in with a snarl, Pound coming in with a thundering roar and Bupkus and Bang breaking down the doors.

"I'm here!", Bupkus smirked before Blanko opened the doors and went in.

"Me too.", Blanko added before he hit his head against the hoop glass and held his face while stepping back.

"That hurt.", Blanko commenter before the Monstars approached Michael and the Tunes, growling and snarling as Michael looked at them.

_**End Space Jam Music: "Hit 'em high (The Monstars' Anthem)"**_

"Who are these guys?", Michael asked.

"Well, uh, remember the tiny aliens I told you about?", Bugs asked before pointing to them for reference.

"Oh.", Michael understood.

"You've heard of the dream team? Well, we're the mean team, wussy man.", Pound goaded to Michael.

"Wussy man.",Bupkus repeated.

"Wussy man?", Michael puzzled as Nawt jumped on Pound's shoulder.

"We're the Monstars, M O N... Uh...", Nawt puzzled as Pound smile at him and then he turned to face Michael before challenging him.

"Let's see what you got, chump.", Pound challenges as he tossed him a basketball.

"I don't play basketball anymore.", Michael spoke matter-of-factory before tossing the ball back to a miffed Pound and Bupkus stepped in, mocking Michael.

"I don't play basketball anymore.", Bupkus mocked before laughing with Pound and Nawt just as Bang stepped in, smiling and shrugging.

"Maybe you're chicken.", Bang guessed before clucking and flapping his arms like a chicken.

"I say, I resemble that remark.", Foghorn spoke, offended by the remark.

"You calling me chicken?", Michael puzzled before Pound pointed at Michael.

"Hey! Come here!", Pound spoke before he grabbed Michael and then scrunched him into a basketball while chucking meanly.

"Here ya go, take him!", Pound grinned before tossing Michael to Nawt, who caught Michael and dribbled him faster.

"Watch the footwork! Can you believe it?", Nawt asked in surprised amazement before shooting Michael, who went above the Tunes, burning their heads, before Bang caught Michael.

"Get out of the way!", Bang shouted before he slam dunked Michael with the glass breaking from the hoop.

Afterwards, Tom, Jerry, and Robyn winced in pain as Michael went down as he dribbled and moaned in pain as the rest of the tunes look at him with worry.

"Ouch! That has gotta hurt.", Robyn commented.

"You know what? These guys are just bullies.", Tom stated.

"Tell me about it. That's just unfair of them to treat Michael like that.", Jerry concurred before Pound spoke mockingly to the tunes.

"Hey, everybody, look at your hero now!", Pound spoke before snickering with his pals as Michael unrolled back to his normal shape before the tunes approached Michael, looking at him with pity, while the Monstars snickered at him, looking at him meanly.

"You guys are making a big mistake.", Michael spoke as he dusted himself.

"You're all washed up, Baldy!", Bang insulted, pointing at Michael.

"Baldy?", Michael asked on offense.

"Whoa! That was totally uncalled for.", Robyn commented.

"Yeah. How would you like it if we called you shorty?", Tom agreed, pointing to Nawt.

"Yeah, or fatso?", Jerry added while riding Tweety, pointing to Pound.

"Or even if we called you dumb-dumb?", Robyn added, pointing to Blanko.

"Uh, I can't help but feel I'm being insulted.", Blanko responded before Tweety angrily flew up to Bang's face.

"They're right. He is not washed up, Michael's the greatest ever!", Tweety agreed.

"Shaddup.", Bang responded annoyedly before he flicked both Jerry and Tweety like bugs before they hit the wall, slide down and moaned in pain as Michael picked them up in his hand.

"My poor wittle cwanuim.", Tweety spoke.

"Yeah. And that headache I just got isn't helping much either.", Jerry added.

"Are you guys okay?", Michael asked before Blanko, concerned, pushed Bang and Bupkus aside.

"Yeah, are you guys okay?", Blanko asked, leaning in, before Bang and Bupkis pulled Blanko angrily.

"Hey!", the two Monstars spoke, glaring at him for being friendly.

"Whoops.", Blanko spoke.

"You're not scared of them, are you, Michael?", Tweety asked teary-eyed before Michael looked at Tweety and Jerry and thought for a moment before Robyn spoke up.

"Michael, you are our best shot at winning this. We need you.", Robyn pleaded.

"Yeah, come on, Michael. Join our game.", Tom added.

"Yeah. Show these guys what a 'washout' can really do.", Jerry encouraged just as the Monstars looked at Michael, smiling and chuckling evilly.

The Tunes got nervous waiting for Michael's answer before finally, Michael stood up and he looked at them as he made up his mind.

"Let's play some basketball.", Michael responded before the Looney Tunes rejoiced.

"Yeah!", the Looney Tunes cheered.

**A/N: So, there you have it. Michael is here to help the tunes win and allow them to keep their freedom. Something tells me that it's gonna get good. Now, there isn't much change in the next chapter on account of, it's the same thing. But the next chapters that will follow afterwards will certainly be interesting. :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello. Thank you fir your patience. :) the next four chapters of "Space Jam" are finally here. Now, this chapter is still the same thing fir the real world as it was in the original, but the rest will be different, I assure you. Anyhoo, enjoy. :)**

**Space Jam**

**Chapter 12: Missing the Talent**

Back in the real world, teenage girls were playing basketball as Charles Barkley walked by, saw the girls, stopped, and watched them play. When a girl went to get the ball and looked up at Charles Barkley, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"You're... You're Charles Barkley.", the teenage girl spoke in surprise before Charles nodded.

"Who you talking to?", the 2nd teenage girl asked.

"Girls, come on over. Hurry up, hurry. Look it's Charles Barkley.", the 1st teenage girl urged while calling over to her friends.

"Hey, can I play?", Charles asked.

"Sure!", the girls assured, making Charles smile as he went in before the girl passed the ball to him and he dribbled it.

Then, the girl shot it and passed to Charles, who prepared to shoot it only for the girl to knock the ball out of his hands.

"You're not Charles Barkley. Just a wannabe who looks like him. Sorry break out. You shouldn't even be here. Be gone. Wannabe be gone.", the girl dissed before Charles left in disgrace.

Later, at the hospital, the four NBA players were walking with the doctor.

"Just a few more tests, gentlemen. Tests for electrolyte levels, glucose, CBCS, RBCS, ET cetera. and we've scheduled a 12-lead stress, and neurological battery to include EEG, the reflex test...", the doctor spoke as Patrick, Larry and Shawn hit their heads on the doorway and fell backwards.

Later, in the therapist's office, Charles talked to the psychiatrist.

"And then this girl, 5 feet nothing, blocked my shot.", Charles stated.

"When did you first start having this dream?", the psychiatrist asked.

"It wasn't a dream, it really happened!", Charles retorted.

Then, the four NBA players kept going through tests and talked to the doctors.

"And it climbed up my back and into my brain.", Larry spoke as he stood up.

Back at the Psychiatrist's office, it was now Patrick's turn.

"Are there any other areas, besides basketball...where you find yourself...unable to perform?", the psychiatrist asked.

"No!", Patrick responded irritatedly as he sat up.

"I'm just asking.", the psychiatrist responded.

Back at the hospital, they continued doing tests as the four NBA players were now in wheelchairs.

"I've been MRI'D, EKG'D, X-rayed, laser beamed...", Larry began.

Then, at a nearby church, Charles was praying to the lord to all the mistakes he made.

"I promise I'll never swear again.I'll never get another technical. I'll never trash-talk.", Charles prayed before Shawn was speaking with the psychiatrist next.

"I've got other skills. I could go back and work on the farm.", Shawn stated.

"Really?", the psychiatrist puzzled before Muggsy spoke to him next.

"What are you saying, that I'm trying to disobey my mama?", Muggsy asked.

"I didn't say that, you did, Muggsy.", the psychiatrist responded.

"But I love my mama.", Muggsy responded.

"Still can't find anything wrong with us.", Patrick spoke.

"Hey, maybe there's nothing wrong with us.", Muggsy guessed.

"That's right, Muggs. Maybe it's just in our heads.", Larry agreed.

"We're fine. It's just some psychomatic deal or something to do with the moon or the alignment of the planet.", Muggsy stated.

Back at church, Charles was still praying.

"I'll never go out with Madonna again.", Charles prayed.

Back at the golf course, Stan was now digging through the hole where Michael went through before a nearby golfer went over to him and saw what he's doing as Stan was surrounded by dirt.

"What are you doing?", the golfer asked before Stan stopped and saw him.

"I'm, uh...I'm fixing a divot.", Stan responded.

"Oh. He's fixing a divot!", the golfer shouted to his friends, walking back, just as Stan continued digging.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Now, in this chapter, it's pretty much the same, but with a much more interesting formula at play near the ending. You'll just have to see what it us at the ending, though. :)**

**Space Jam**

**Chapter 13: Don't Ever Call Her Doll**

Back in Looney Tune Land, the Tunes are practicing in the gym, but they're messing and fooling around as Michael, Tom, Jerry, and Robyn watched before Sam shot the ball in the air and it flew before it hit Daffy in the butt and he fell to the ground while Wile E picked up the ball with the road runner coming and taking it from him. After that, the road runner crashed through the wall as Wile E saw this and went after him only to hit the hole and slide up like a blind. Michael, Tom, Jerry, and Robyn shook their heads.

"Has anyone ever played basketball?", Michael asked.

That was when a female rabbit named Lola Bunny came in as the Tunes turned around and saw her.

"Um, I have. I'd like to try out for the team.", Lola greeted before Bugs became lovestruck from seeing her.

"Hey?", Bugs spoke in lovestruck surprise.

"Hi, my name is Lola Bunny.", Lola greeted.

"Lola?", Bugs greeted, shaking her hand.

"Yes?", Lola giggled before Bugs puffed his chest up.

"Hello. Eh, my name is...Bugs!", Bugs greeted with an inadvertent belch before Lola giggled as Bugs cleared his throat.

"You wanna play a little one on one, doll?", Bugs asked, inadvertently offending Lola as she literally had fire in her eyes.

"Doll?", Lola asked in offense.

"Uh-huh.", Bugs nodded with hearts literally in his eyes.

"On the court... Bugs.", Lola replied.

"Sure.", Bugs responded.

"Ooh, she's hot.", Tweety commented as he touched his rear with steam appearing with a hissing sound as Michael smiled at him before the tunes watched as Bugs and Lola play together.

"Ready?", Lola asked, dribbling the ball.

"Yes.", Bugs responded as he tried to block her.

"I got it! I got it!", Bugs shouted.

But before he could get the ball, Lola spun him around and wound him up in a knot before she dribbled the ball and slam dunked it. The Tunes were impressed with her skills.

"The girl's got some skills.", Michael commented, impressed before Tweety nodded in agreement.

"Yes?", Bugs puzzled as he saw Lola walking up to him before she pulled him to her face.

"Don't ever call me...doll.", Lola responded before she blew the ears out of her face.

"Check.", Bugs agreed before he stiffened like a board up until he was completely flat on the floor as Lola headed for the door.

"Hey, nice playing with you.", Lola spoke as the tunes smiled at her while she left.

"Oh. We know how to play, too.", Robyn assured.

"No. Really?", Michael asked in surprise.

"Yeah. We might not look it, but we actually practice from time to time.", Tom responded.

"That's right and we're getting really good at it.", Jerry added.

"Very smooth.", Michael commented.

"Ahh, she's obviously nuts about me.", Bugs commented.

"Obviously.", Michael responded.

"Mais oui.", Pepe Le Pew spoke, holding the ball.

"OK, where's the ball?", Michael asked before Pepe passed the ball to him.

"Let's do some drills.", Michael stated before the tunes murmured in agreement.

"Uh, Michael, I don't think you should...", Robyn spoke, trying to warn him.

However, Michael's foot suddenly got stuck to the floor, prompting him to pull hard before he fell to the ground and sat up.

"Do that. Because you were wearing golf gear, not basketball gear.", Robyn finished.

"Anyone lend me a pair of sneakers?", Michael asked.

"Uh, sneakers?", Bugs puzzled before the tunes

all looked down on their feet and they were all bare footed, except for Yosemite Sam and Robyn.

"Sowwy.", Tweety apologized, wiggling his foot.

"Someone's gonna have to go my house and pick up my basketball gear.", Michael spoke.

"To your house? In 3-D land?", Daffy spoke in disbelief.

"Yeah. And whatever you do, don't forget my North Carolina shorts.", Michael added.

"Your shorts? From college?", Daffy puzzled.

"I wore them under my Chicago Bulls uniform every game.", Michael responded, disgusting the Looney Tunes.

"Eww!", the tunes exclaimed.

"Hey. I washed them after every game.", Michael assured.

"Yeah.", Daffy scoffed.

"Sure!", Sylvester added sarcastically.

"I did.", Michael repeated.

"Gross.", Porky spoke in disgust.

"Don't worry, Michael. We believe you wash the shorts.", Tom assured.

"Yeah, we do.", Jerry agreed.

"Thanks, guys.", Michael thanked.

"And don't worry about your shoes and shorts. We'll get them.", Robyn assured.

**A/N: And there you have it. Tom, Jerry, and Robyn are coming with Bugs and Daffy to pick up Michael's basketball gear. Looks like there are some preparations to come before the Ultimate Game. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Greetings. Now, this is where the group of five go out to collect Michael's sneakers and shorts for him, but not without encountering a territorial obstacle. Enjoy. :)**

**Space Jam**

**Chapter 14: Gearing Up**

Back in the real world, it was nighttime as Tom, Jerry, Robyn, Daffy, and Bugs were under the grass.

"Am I the only one here who doesn't like that kind of transportation?", Tom commented.

"The view back here stinks.", Daffy concurred before Bugs stopped and saw the house.

"Whoa!", Bugs spoke as he then bumped into Daffy.

"Ow!", Daffy exclaimed as all five crashed into each other underneath the grass.

"What now?", Robyn asked.

"We're right in front of Michael's house.", Bugs responded.

"I knew that.", Daffy retorted.

"Shh. So, let's go in this way.", Robyn shushed.

"I'm gonna have to go with Robyn on this one. Let's go this way.", Jerry agreed.

"I say, let's go in that way.", Daffy spoke in retorsion.

"Well, I'm going this way with Daffy. You guys can go that way if you want.", Tom spoke before he and Daffy headed over inadvertently to the doghouse underneath the grass while Bugs, Robyn, and Jerry head over to the front porch.

"Why does he always do that?", Robyn puzzled.

"I've been asking the same question for over 50 years.", Jerry responded.

"They just never learn.", Bugs commented.

Then, the cat and duck arrived in a dark area.

"Now, let me see. We must be very, very close.", Daffy spoke.

"Well, it would be much easier to see if we are close if there was a light.", Tom commented before Daffy turned on a lighter, only for both him and Tom to come face-to-face with a territorial Charles as he growled.

"Mother...", Daffy spoke in fear.

"I hate my life.", Tom added fearfully before, outside the doghouse, it shook as Daffy screamed while Tom shouted his usual screams from the old Tom and Jerry show as Charles mangled him and Daffy while inside the house, Bugs, Robyn, and Jerry popped up from underneath the carpet near the front door and took in the sights.

"Nice digs.", Bugs commented.

"I'll say.", Jerry added.

"It looks so beautiful.", Robyn concurred as Bugs fixed the rug before the door got knocked, prompting the trio to head for the door.

"Someone's here.", Robyn whispered.

"Well, well. I wonder who that could be." Bugs spoke before he then opened the door to notice both the practically shredded Tom and Daffy.

"Mother, is that you? Can you read me a bed time story?", Tom slurred before he fell onto the floor with Daffy just behind him.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star.", Daffy slurred before falling down next.

"Shhh! Everyone's sleepin'!", Bugs shushed.

"Keep it down, you guys. We need to get Michael's shoes and shorts.", Robyn whispered.

"Yeah, so keep it down.", Jerry added whisperingly before Daffy stood up and quickly recovered as did Tom by proxy.

"I knew that.", Daffy responded as Bugs closed the front door.

"Come on, come on. We gotta find Michael's basketball stuff.", Bugs whispered as the group of five walked down the hall to look for the basketball gear as Bugs opened the right door and peeked through it before closing the door with Robyn peeking through another door and closing it as well.

"Nope. Nothing in here.", Bugs spoke before Daffy opened the left door and peaked in with Tom and Jerry looking in as well.

"Nope.", Tom spoke.

"Not there, either.", Jerry added.

"Ahh, but a very nice dinette set.", Daffy added as he closed the door.

"Uh-uh. Not here.", Robyn spoke as she closed the other door.

"Let's look upstairs.", Bugs suggested as he, Tom, Jerry, and Robyn went upstairs.

"Yes, oh, fearless leader.", Daffy spoke sarcastically as they both go upstairs.

Then, they opened the first door slowly, looking into Jasmine's bedroom.

"So he needs his special underwear...", Daffy spoke before he gave a slight exclamation in surprise from seeing Jasmine sleeping.

"Shh!", Bugs shushed.

"Keep it down, Daffy? Do you want to wake the whole house up?", Robyn whispered.

"Sorry, Robyn. You think she's got enough toys?", Daffy asked quietly.

"Speaking of toys, you know all these mugs and T-shirts and lunchboxes with our pictures on 'em?", Bugs asked.

"Yeah.", Daffy responded.

As they talk, Jasmine woke up and saw shadows of Tom, Jerry, Robyn, Bugs, and Daffy as they leave the room.

"You, uh, ever see any money from all that stuff?", Bugs asked.

"Not a cent.", Daffy scoffed.

"Hmm, me neither.", Bugs responded.

"Yeah, you don't get paid much for your merchandise, Robyn. Jerry and I always get paid for that.", Tom stated.

"Really?", Robyn puzzled.

"Yeah. We make a fortune off of it, actually.", Jerry replied just as Jasmine got out of her bed, wanting to see them.

"Well, lucky you. It's a crying shame. We gotta get new agents. We're getting screwed.", Daffy sighed before they went inside the room at the end of the hall and closed the door while Jasmine saw the door closing and smiled.

"We have found the trophy room.", Bugs spoke.

"Whoa. This room is so big. How are we ever going to find the sneakers and shorts in here?", Robyn asked.

"Everyone fan out and start looking. They have to be here somewhere.", Tom spoke.

"Right. Let's find us some shoes and shorts.", Jerry agreed.

"Yes, Sahib.", Daffy bower sarcastically before speaking to himself as he turned on the lamp, muttering to himself.

"Oh brother. I am in the peak of the form, playing second banana to some sort of harebrain...", Daffy began.

"Yap, yap, yap.", Bugs spoke before he saw the North Carolina bag.

"Hmm. This could be useful. Aha!", Bugs spoke as he grabbed the bag.

"If this were a union job, I'd... Yes, that's very nice.", Daffy spoke as he was digging out the drawers from the dresser.

"Focus, Daffy.", Robyn whispered.

"Hmm. Oh, one of his shoes.", Bugs spoke as he noticed the sneaker before putting it in the bag and looking around.

"Where is that other shoe? Where are you?", Bugs spoke in a sing-songy voice before seeing the sneaker on the stand.

"Eureka!", Bugs exclaimed joyfully before getting the chair and climbing on it.

"Come to papa.", Bugs spoke as he climbed on the chair, not knowing that Jasmine was peeking in and seeing them.

"Oops!", Bugs spoke as he nearly slipped before the trophy fell down.

"What a fuzz foot. You are so clumsy!", Daffy spoke annoyedly before Bugs reached for the shoe and pushed it off.

"Catch, feather head.", Bugs spoke before Daffy caught it with the bag.

"Thanks.", Daffy spoke a bit sarcastically.

"Yeah, we're just about done here.", Tom spoke.

"Yeah, so that should be everything.", Jerry agreed as Jasmine left to tell her brothers as Bugs, Daffy, Tom, Jerry, and Robyn were about to leave.

"Well, time to go.", Bugs spoke.

"Did we get everything?", Daffy asked before he and Bugs realized something critically important.

"The shorts!0, the two tunes exclaimed in unison.

"Are they in there?", Robyn asked, looming to the drawer.

"They gotta be, That's the only place we didn't look.", Jerry responded.

"Okay, we'll check.", Tom spoke before he and Daffy opened the door and saw Charles, who had the shorts in his mouth, growling at them before Tom and Daffy closed the door, frightened.

"We found...the shorts.", Daffy reported before Charles broke down the door and made it fall on top of Tom and Daffy.

"The pain...", Daffy spoke in pain before he and Tom got squished again, but this time only for a little bit before they ran up to Bugs, Jerry, and Robyn.

"I'm right behind you, pal.", Daffy spoke up.

"Uh, that's none too reassuring.", Bugs responded.

"Why can't Micheal be a cat person?", Tom asked frightfully.

"Nice boy. Easy, boy. No need to be so mean. We're just helping a friend.", Jerry spoke before Dafgy pulled out a bone.

"Nice puppy. How's about a bone?", Daffy offered.

Unfortunately, Charles doesn't take it.

"No dice.", Daffy spoke.

As Charles cornered Bugs, Daffy, Tom, Jerry, and Robyn menacingly, Jasmine, Marcus, and Jeff peeked through the door and saw what's going on.

"What about a nice holiday ham?", Bugs asked.

"Or maybe you want a chew toy?", Robyn added as she got out a rubber bone and squeaked it.

Unfortunately, Charles didn't take any of them, his territorial standing unabated.

"He ain't buying it. Can't we talk this over, rover?", Bugs asked as Daffy hugged Bugs, frightened for his life.

"Down, Beethoven!", Daffy shouted.

"That's it! We're done for! Goodbye, cruel world!", Tom spoke sadly just as Jerry saw a sliver of hope in the form of Michael's kids.

"Don't look now, Tom, but I think we're saved.", Jerry assured as Bugs saw the kids as well.

"Ooh. The kids are here.", Bugs grinned as Robyn noticed this and gave a hopeful smile.

Then, the kids went in the room before Jeff grabbed the shorts.

"Give it to me, Charles!", Jeffrey urged to the bulldog, but Charles was snarling and refused to let go of the shorts at first, but eventually, Jeffrey pulled it out of Charles' mouth and gave them to Bugs.

"Here you go, Bugs.", Jeffrey spoke.

"Thanks, kid.", Bugs chuckled as he gave him a thumbs up.

"Shoo! Shoo!", Jeffrey urged before Charles whimpered and left the room.

"Bad dog! That is the last time I'm ever working with dogs or children! Uh, no offense, Robyn.", Daffy assured.

"None taken.", Robyn assured.

"Hey, Tom, Jerry, can we ask you a question?", Jeffrey asked.

"Sure you can, sport.", Tom assured.

"Ask away.", Jerry added.

"How come you guys are talking?", Jeffrey asked.

"Yeah, 'cause when we watch your show, you guys never talk.", Marcus added.

"Oh, that. Well, our show focuses on the slapstick rather than telling jokes.", Tom states.

"Yeah. That makes it much funnier, but outside of our cartoons, we can talk.", Jerry assured.

"But in your movie, you were talking the whole time.", Jasmine stated.

"Yeah, we don't like to talk about that thing. It wasn't exactly our best work. Heck, we even hated doing that.", Tom states.

"Yeah, I have to agree with him on this. The movie focused more on us going on an adventure when it should really be focusing on the slapstick, because that is what we're famously known for.", Jerry added.

"Oh, yeah, we agree. That movie was awful.", Jeffrey concurred.

"I thought it was great.", Jasmine commented before Jeffrey and Marcus glared puzzlingly at Jasmine in response.

"What?", Jasmine puzzled.

"Ah, forget about it.", Tom responded as he waved his hand down before he, Jerry, Robyn, Bugs, and Daffy started walking away.

"Bye-bye.", Bugs spoke before Jeffrey stopped him.

"Hey, where you going?", Jeffrey asked.

"Well, uh, you see, the Looney Tunes have a big basketball game coming up, and uh, your dad's gonna play.", Bugs explained.

"All right!", Jeffrey spoke excitedly.

"Yeah, but don't tell anybody.", Bugs added.

"They might not believe you even if you tell them anyway.", Robyn added.

"Don't worry, though. Once this game is all over, we'll bring your dad back.", Tom assured.

"Count on it.", Jerry added before Jeffrey nodded as Bugs, Daffy, Tom, Jerry, and Robyn left the house.

Meanwhile, the four NBA players were at a fortune teller's place as they sat next to her, holding hands around. She was humming while looking at her crystal ball before then seeing what was going on elsewhere.

"I see aliens. Little aliens from outer space. They forced their way inside your bodies. They need your talent to win a basketball game against Bugs Bunny.", the fortune teller spoke.

"Bugs Bunny?", Patrick whispered.

"I also see Michael Jordan, being sucked down a golf hole by furry creatures.", the fortune teller added before Patrick got up from the chair.

"That's it. We're outta here.", Patrick spoke before he left.

"We're leaving now.", Larry added before Shawn turned to Muggsy and lent his suggestion.

"Let's try some acupuncture.", Shawn spoke.

"Good idea. Bye.", Muggsy spoke to the fortune teller as he and the others left.

Back at the golf course, Stan stopped digging through the golf hole, infuriated and frustrated.

"This is it! This is it! I don't know where you are, Michael, but wherever you are, you obviously enjoyed being there more than spending time with me!", Stan shouted frustratedly as Bugs, Daffy, Tom, Jerry, and Robyn were walking by, although they didn't see him.

"You better hope this Jordan character still knows how to play hoops.", Daffy spoke.

"You and me both, brother.", Bugs agreed.

As they continued the conversation, Stan overheard them and noticed them before dropping the shovel and spying on them as they walked by.

"Come on. You gotta trust in Michael. If anyone can play baseball and still know the ropes of basketball, it's him.", Tom assured.

"Yeah, so stop complaining for once and be happy. Michael's our only chance at beating these guys.", Jerry added.

"Honestly, Daffy, too much stress is bad for you.", Robyn stated.

"Listen, how's this for a new team name: The Ducks!", Daffy suggested.

"Please. What kind of Mickey Mouse organization would name their team The Ducks?", Bugs asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to agree with Bugs on this one. That's a stupid name for our team.", Tom agreed.

"Besides, Robyn already choose a great name for the team.", Jerry added.

"Really? Well, come on, Robyn. Out with it.", Daffu urged.

"Yeah, what's the team name?", Bugs asked.

"Well the team name is 'The Tune Squad'.", Robyn replied.

"Huh. That is better name than the ducks.", Daffy agreed in surprise.

"Yeah, leagues better than that name, that's for sure.", Bugs commented.

"So sue me, It's just a suggestion.", Daffy retorted a bit.

"All right, enough chitchat. Let's get back home before anyone gets worried and comes looking for us.", Robyn urged before Daffy took the flag pole off a golf hole and they both dive in the hole with Tom, Jerry, and Robyn following close behind just as Stan saw them and ran to follow them.

**A/N: Looks like Stan found out where Michael is. Something tells me that it could be a bit interesting later on. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello. Sadly, this is the last chapter for today. On the bright side, there will be more chapters that would cover the Ultimate Game starting this Monday. :) Anyhoo, enjoy. :)**

**Space Jam**

**Chapter 15: Preparations for the Ultimate Game**

Meanwhile in Looney Tune Land and in the gym, the tunes were working out while watching a Richard Simmons workout video.

"You're doing it! You're becoming mighty! Go!", Richard Simmons spoke in the video.

"Come on guys. N-No pain, n-no gain.", Porky suggested.

"I don't hear it! What is it?", Richard spoke in the video.

"Come on.", Sylvester spoke.

"C-Come on.", Porky added.

"Now shake it! Keep on sweating!", Richard Spike in the video.

As they were working out, though, Bugs, Tom, Jerry, and Robyn went in.

"Eh, guys?", Bugs spoke up.

"Yes?", the tunes puzzled.

"Look who's finally ready to play.", Bugs stated as he, Tom, Jerry, and Robyn made some room.

"Presenting the return of the one and only...!", Robyn began.

"Drum roll, my good man.", Tom spoke to Jerry.

"Certainly, my good cat.", Jerry agreed before drum rolling as Robyn then introduced Michael, who comes in, wearing basketball clothes.

"Michaeeeeeeeeel Jordan!", Robyn introduced as the tunes looked on with awe.

"Let's see if I remember how to do this.", Michael spoke before he started practicing his moves with the tunes impressed at the fact that Michael is back in business.

He kept slam dunking the ball in the hoop just before Stan arrived, clapping and smiling, prompting him to stop and turn around to see him.

"Michael! Is it really you?! Oh! Thank goodness you're all right! You're all right! Oh! I was so worried!", Stan shouted as he ran up to Michael and hugged him,

"Come on, Stan. Don't hug me, please.", Michael spoke annoyedly.

"Sorry.", Stan apologized as he stopped hugging him.

"What are you doing here?", Michael puzzled.

"I gotta take you back. You got baseball practice.", Stan explained.

"I can't. I'm helping my friends in their basketball game.", Michael responded before Stan turned to see the tunes who are smiling and waving at him.

"Hello.", Robyn greeted with a wave.

"Uh, Michael, do you know that your friends are cartoon characters?", Stan asked.

"Yeah. So?", Michael puzzled.

"No, no. Doesn't bother you, doesn't bother me. Let me help! Let me help! I can help! Let me help!", Stan urged.

"What can you do?", Michael asked.

"Well, you know what I mean. I may not be very tall, but I'm slow.", Stan responded as he took the ball and dribbled.

"And large.", Sylvester emphasized as he moved his belly.

"And a dork.", Daffy added.

"Hey, leave him alone. He wants to help.", Robyn urged.

"Yeah, and we need all the help we can get.", Tom added.

"Think about it. If we keep teasing our teammates, then we are going to lose this game and our freedom for sure.", Jerry added.

"Yeah. What they said. I'll do anything, Michael! Anything!", Stan urged.

"Anything?", Michael asked.

"Anything.", Stan responded.

"Come here. Come here for a second. Sit right here.", Michael responded as he escorted Stan to the benches just as Tweety was sitting down by Granny on the benches.

"Okay.", Stan spoke as he was about to sit on Tweety by accident until the bird moved out of the way before blowing a raspberry at Stan.

"Okay?", Michael asked.

"Okay. No problem. All right! All right! Let's go, team! You know, if somebody gets injured, we could see a lot of minutes.", Stan spoke while clapping and chuckling a bit.

"I'm a cheerleader.", Granny stated while holding her pompoms.

Meanwhile, back in the real world and at the Great Western Forum, Inglewood, California, there were police cars, fire trucks, and owners around the building and the entire building is covered as a limo pulled up with the commissioner coming out and the reporters gathering around him.

"Mr. Commissioner, we've got the place sealed off.", the foreman assured before the commissioner had to give an official statement to the reporters.

"Quiet! Ladies and gentlemen, please, quiet! Listen, after meeting with team owners, I have decided that until we can guarantee the health and safety of our NBA players, there will be no more basketball this season.", the commissioner announced before he walked away as the reporters were shouting for him and taking pictures.

**A/N: Looks like the Ultimate Game is approaching its starting phase in motion and, as previously stated, there will be more chapters coming soon starting this Monday. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello. I apologize fir these chapters arriving late, but I got a bit sidetracked. The important thing is, they are finally here. And also, seeing as Tom, Jerry, and Robyn are included and we all know what happened to Kobe, my friend bconfer368 suggested that I have them use either the sane pose or the same signature move as the late Kobe Bryant to honor him. I'm really trying my best to make sure that I honor him, but I'm just not definitely sure, so if anyone thinks that it isn't anywhere close to being similar to Kobe's style, please feel free to speak up and lend a suggestion for so that I may out it in. In any case, enjoy. :)**

**Space Jam**

**Chapter 16: The Ultimate Game**

Back in Looney Tune Land, a sign that said, "Tonight, the Ultimate Game" hung up above the cars are in heavy traffic, especially Butch's car with the sign "Just Married" on it as the spotlights were shining around. Inside the dome, the Tunes were getting ready for the big game as Lola tapes her hand.

"Yes.", Lola spoke before Bugs put his shorts on, tied it up nice and tight, and made his tail come out from behind while Elmer tied a bandana to his head and growled, Taz had trouble getting his jersey on, spun around, and ripped it up with only half a little of it remaining, Sylvester and Tweety jump roping with the latter jumping off and putting on black lace on his face, and Robyn, Tom, and Jerry going over the game plan.

"Okay, so here's the game plan. They maybe bigger and more skilled then us, but size matters and we can outmaneuver them if we play it right.", Robyn stated.

"I like this game plan and seeing as Robyn came up with it, we have high hopes for this one.", Tom grinned.

"Yeah, 'cause Robyn's plan's always work. We can do this.", Jerry assured.

Meanwhile, Daffy put on an armor helmet and used random things around him.

"Just get out of my way.", Daffy spoke before the helmet closed on him as Michael put on his jersey, which said "Tune Squad", and then looked at his team.

"Ready?", Michael asked.

"Yeah! Yes!", the Looney Tunes cheered.

"Alright. We know the plan and we know the play, so let's kick these Monstars off of our planet.", Robyn spoke with determination.

"Let's go.", Michael spoke in agreement.

In the arena of the court, the crowd was cheering and booing as Mr. Swackhammer and his Nerdluck slaves arrived to watch the game with the former walking to his seat.

"Are these the best seats? I like 'em! Yes! I can see everything from here. Very good.", Mr. Swackhammer grinned.

At the announcement box, the announcer was asleep as Herbie and Bertie pulled the cord of the speaker and decided to do the announcing.

"Okey-doke, ready to go?", Bertie asked.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure. Riot!", Herbie responded before he cleared throat and then spoke in a sportscaster-style voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the starting lineup for the Tune Squad! Standing 2'4, the wonder from down under, the Tasmanian Devil!", Herbie announced as Taz appeared with two balls in his hands and hit them in the air before they landed in his mouth with the balls popping before he spun around the court as the crowd cheered.

"At small forward, standing a scintillating 3'2, heartthrob of the hoops, Lola Bunny!", Herbie announced next as Charlie the dog from the crowd passed the ball to Lola from the crowd before she caught it and dribbled it before launching it up with it landing on her finger before it spun around.

"And now, standing in at 3'3 and at 1 in., here comes the famous cat-and-mouse duo, Tom and Jerry!", Herbie announced as the two walked in with the basketball in Tom's shoulder before he then bounced the ball once and then spun it on his finger with Jerry doing the same thing for his basketball, which was small enough for his case as the crowd cheered.

"And next up, standing in at 4'5, weighing in at a decent 120 pounds, comes the magic animal girl with a heart of gold: Robyn Starling!", Herbie announced next as Little Quacker pointed to the basketball he wanted to give her before Muscles picked up the ball and then tossed it over to Robyn, who then caught it and dribbled as she hunched forward.

"I am ready to win this game and get back to doing cartoons.", Robyn grinned before Herbie announced Daffy next.

"At power forward, the Quackster of the Courts, Daffy Duck!", Herbie announced next.

"Thank you! Thank you!", Daffy thanked while running to the crowd, who was now silent with the crickets chirping, peeving the black duck.

"Very funny. Let's all laugh at the duck.", Daffy spoke sarcastically in disappointment.

"And at point guard, standing 3'3...4' if you include the ears, Co-Captain of the Tune Squad, the Doctor of Delight, Bugs Bunny!", Herbie announced as the crowd put on their Bugs Bunny wars and then cheered as Bugs popped out of the floor.

"Thank you! Thank you!", Bugs thanked as the crowd cheered while the Nerdluck slaves from Swackhammer's stand booed and jeered at Bugs.

"And now, the player-coach of the Tune Squad, at 6'6, from North Carolina. His Royal Airness: Michael Jordan!", Herbie finished up as the crowed cheered while Michael smiled and he ran in the court to his teammates before Swackhammer noticed him as he held one of his slaves in his hand.

"Who? Is he a Looney Tune?", Swackhammer puzzled confusedly.

"Uh, uh, well, perhaps.", the slave responded nervously.

On the court, Michael and the tunes formed up together and put their hands on top of each other while Jerry stands on top of Michael's with his hand on it as well.

"You guys ready?", Michael asked.

"I'm set to take the rack, Jack!", Daffy responded.

"Those Monstars will wish they've never been born!", Tweety added.

"Guys, let's just go out and have fun.", Michael responded.

"Michael's right, guys. It is important that we win, but we should also remember to have fun, too.", Robyn agreed.

"Yeah, it's just a game after all.", Tom added.

"Now let's go have fun and win this game.", Jerry finished.

"Yeah!", the Looney Tunes agreed before Herbie then announced the challengers.

"The challengers for the ultimate game, all the way from Moron Mountain, the Monstars!", Herbie announcer as the Monstars ran on the court as Michael looked on while Bang and Bupkus did a body slam, Pound thumped his chest like a gorilla, and Blanko and Nawt bumped each other's chest as the Nerdluck slaves cheer for the Monstars.

"Go Monstars! Go Monstars! Go, Monstars! Go, go!", the slaves cheered.

The crowd booed at the Monstars as Michael approached them while the spotlights turn off and the main ones turn on before Bang growled at him with Michael shaking his head.

"What are you looking at?", Bang asked before Pound growled at Taz making him gulp and faint.

Afterwards, Michael got into his position as Lola and Bugs ran into their positions while Blanko approached Michael as he gets into his position as well.

"Cool shoes.", Blanko chuckled before Marvin the Martian approached them with the ball as Blanko and Michael both looked at him.

"Ready?", Marvin asked before he threw the ball in the air with Blanko and Michael jumping up before Michael got it and hit it away from Blanko.

The game is on! Pound jumped up to catch the ball but missed it, before Bugs caught the ball and dribbled it.

"I got it! I got it! I got it! I got the ball! I got the ball! Yipe!", Bugs exclaimed as Bang backhanded Bugs, making him slide across the floor.

"Coming through, little boys!", Bang smirked as Michael saw Bugs hurt.

"Ooh.", Michael winced as Bugs was seeing stars.

Then, Pound got the ball, jumped up to the hoop, and slam dunked into it, making it two points for the Monstars.

"Way to go boys! Did you see the moves on that one?", Swackhammer cheered.

Then, Marvin passed the ball to Taz and he passed the ball to Michael, who ran for the hoop but Pound, Bang, Bupkus, and Nawt blocked his way as they started to taunt him.

"Come on, come on. Show me something.", Bupkus taunted.

"Whatcha got?", Nawt added.

Michael tried to shoot, but Pound kept blocking his way, so he passed the ball to Daffy, who caught the ball.

"Whoops!", Daffy spoke before Bupkus pointed at Daffy.

"The duck!", Bupkus shouted.

"Yeah, beat up on the duck man!", Pound agreed before Daffy got scared and looked around with the Monstars charging at him.

Without thinking, Daffy passed the ball to Granny, who was sitting on the bench with Stan before she caught the ball and gets surprised as the Monstars saw her and charged at her, jumping on Granny and Stan as Michael saw this with Granny getting hurt as a result.

"Oh, my.", Granny spoke dizzily.

"She was wide open!", Daffy spoke to Lola, who glared at him, shook her head, and walked away.

Meanwhile, Pound passed the ball to Nawt, who dribbled it.

Lola tried to stop him, but Nawt spun past her and passed the ball to Bupkus, who slam dunked, earning two more points.

This time afterwards, Michael had the ball as he ran through the court, dribbling before Nawt tried to block him.

"Watch the screen. Coming your way. Coming your way. Watch out!", Nawt spoke, blocking him.

"Come on, get him!", Bang spoke before he and Pound tried to stop Michael, only for him to jump and slam dunk, scoring the first points for the Tune Squad.

At Swackhammer's stand, the Nerdluck slaves were giving Mr. Swackhammer a massage and noticed that Michael scored as did their boss.

"How did he do that?", Swackhammer asked before slamming his fist down angrily.

Back on the court, the Monstars got the ball as Porky ran up to Michael.

"Er, n-n-n-nice shot, Mr. Jordan.", Porky congratulated in stammers as Michael saw Nawt with the ball.

"Hey, hey, hey, come on. Get back on defense!", Michael urged before Nawt passed the ball to Bupkus, who slammed it to the hoop, earning two more points.

"Way to go!", Mr. Swackhammer cheered.

"MJ! MJ!", Bugs shouted, passing the ball to Michael, who caught it before looking up to see the Monstars staring down at him.

"Red light!", the Monstars spoke.

"Feed me! Feed me!", Tweety spoke before Sylvester grabbed Tweety.

"Feed you? Feed me!", Sylvester spoke before putting Tweety in his mouth, much to Tom's chagrin.

"Sylvester!", Tom shouted before Michael passed the ball to Sylvester, hitting his stomach which made him spit out Tweety.

"Don't ever do that again. If we don't have five members on the team, then we forfeit the game and our freedom.", Tom warned.

"Oops. Well, I guess I'll try to remember that.", Sylvester spoke as Tweety landed on the ground.

"Bad ol' putty tat.", Tweety commented before Pound picked up the ball and ran to the hoop.

"I'll take that, thank you. Don't try this at home!", Pound shouted before he jumped up and slam dunked it.

Meanwhile, Foghorn was singing while dribbling the ball.

"I wish I was in the land of cotton.", Foghorn sang before Bang blocked Foghorn's way.

"You going somewhere?", Bang asked with a smirk.

"May I remind you, sir, that physical violence is patently against...", Foghorn began, but before he could finish, Bang leaned back and then roared while breathing fire like a dragon and burning Foghorn to a crisp.

"Did you order the original recipe or extra crispy?", Foghorn spoke, quoting the old KFC slogan before dissolving into ashes as Bang looked on, smiling meanly.

Then, Tom was dribbling the ball only to get stopped by Nawt.

"What's wrong, pussycat? Got your tongue?", Nawt mocked before Tom only glared and then ducked underneath him, puzzling the red monstar before Tom then dribbled the ball, spun back and then slam dunked the ball backwards in the air, scoring 2 points just before the buzzer went off and it went to the second period.

"Seriously? The cat did it, too?!", Swackhammer spoke annoyedly.

"Nice shot, Tom.", Robyn grinned.

"You're a natural.", Bugs added.

"Eh, I try.", Tom responded.

Meanwhile, Michael went to the bench to pick out another player as he looked around and picking one.

"Let's go.", Michael spoke to Jerry.

"Me?", Jerry puzzled before then realizing how serious it might be and decided to head over there in determination.

"You picked the mouse?", Stan puzzled before Jerry went up in front of Blanko.

"Alright, you guys. Let's have a fun game so we can all go home winners.", Jerry grinned.

"Uh-huh. Right, okay. Yeah.", Blanko spoke before he squashed Jerry with a basketball, causing the audience to gasp in shock and wince in pain.

Then, Jerry quickly reinflated and then buffed you're as he panted heavily and angrily.

"Huh?", Blanko puzzled before Jerry then grabbed him by the leg and started smashing him.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN PUSH PEOPLE AROUND?! WELL, HOW DO YOU LIKE IT?!", Jerry shouted angrily as he smashed Blanko repeatedly as if he were a rag doll before swinging him toward a hoop, scoring 3 points.

"I guess I should've warned them not to mess with Jerry like that, because only I can do that without making him mad.", Tom guessed.

"No. You think?", Robyn responded before Blanko fell down and was then getting banged against the pole.

"He's a monster, man! A freaky..., relentless..., monster! What do we...do?!", Blanko panickedto Pound.

"Relax, will ya? He can't keep this up forever.", Pound assured before Jerry eventually tired out as his body suddenly zig-zagged a bit before giving a puff and then shrank back to normal mouse size, relieving Blanko.

"Hey. All right.", Blanko grinned before raising his basketball.

"Uh-oh.", Jerry only spoke before getting squashed again, earning cringes and sharp inhales from Tom and Robyn.

"See? What did I tell you?", Pound smirked.

Then, Lola had the ball as she dribbled it to the hoop, but Pound and Bang got in her way.

"Try to get by me, doll.", Pound jeered.

"Doll?", Lola responded before she jumped up and dribbled Pound's face with her feet, making him Pound react in surprise upon seeing her slam dunk with Bang noticing this, too before she scored and the Tunes cheered for her, crowd or otherwise.

"Don't ever call me... doll.", Lola spoke while blowing her ears out of her face as Pound looked at her, dumbfounded.

"Nice shot!", Bugs spoke while high-giving Bugs.

"Thanks, Bugs.", Lola responded before Bupkus, confused, saw Michael blocking him.

"Hmm?", Bupkus puzzled.

"Where's your defense, boy?", Pound spoke before he grabbed and spun Michael around.

"I gotcha right here!", Pound spoke before Bupkus jumped up to the hoop.

"911!", Bupkus spoke before he slam dunked and earned two more points.

At Swackhammer's stand, his Nerdluck slaves served him food, although Swackhammer didn't notice, as he smiled and chuckled evilly from watching the Monstars score.

"Piece of pie? Pork chop? Some sorbet perhaps?", the Nerdlucks slave asked before Bang slam dunked the ball in the court.

"In your face!", Bang spoke as the crowd booed while the Monstars continued to score until the scoreboard on the Monstars' side went up like a casino machine and said, "Kinda one-sided, isn't it?" before Pound jumped up, letting out a yell, and made one more slam dunk before the time ran out as Marvin shot his laser gun.

"Half time.", Marvin announcer before he turned to see Sylvester coughing before noticing a literal hole in his chest as the buzzer went off.

"Holy putty tat!", Tweety commented, flying through a hole, before Sylvester felt annoyed.

Then, the Tunes get sad, thinking they'll lose, while Tom, Jerry, and Robyn were not the sort to give up easily as the Monstars celebrated their first half victory and high fived each other.

"Yeah man, we got it going. One more half.", Bupkis grinned.

"Right, man. We got 'em.", Pound agreed.

"Well, this isn't going according to the game plan.", Tom commented.

"Yeah. We're getting creamed out there and if this keeps up, we'll lose for sure.", Jerry agreed.

"Of course, they realize, this means war.", Robyn added.

"Moron Mountain, here we come.", Sylvester spoke sadly.

"We're gonna be slaves.", Elmer added.

"Come on, guys, keep your heads up, we got another half to play.", Michael assured.

As the tunes and Michael go to their locker room, though, Stan and Robyn stopped and saw the Monstars go to their locker room before they looked to see the Monstars going to their locker room and decided to see what's going on.

"Hey, Robyn, you coming?", Tom asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'll be there in a minute.", Robyn responded.

"Okay, don't take too long.", Jerry responded.

"Don't worry! I won't!", Robyn shouted in reply as Tom, Jerry and The Tune Squad go to the locker room leaving Robyn alone with Stan.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?", Stan asked.

"Yep. Time to see what these Monstars are hiding.", Robyn agreed.

**A/N: Looks like both Robyn and Stan are having a peek to see how the Monstars came to be. Probably won't end well for them, but it won't end too badly either.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: And this is where Stan and Robyn find out the Monstars' secret.**

**Space Jam**

**Chapter 17: A Couple of Spies**

Later, the Monstars charged into their locker room as Pound fell on the floor and Blanko stepped on his head, although he didn't mind as he got back up and joined his friends while Bang and Bupkus high fived each other as they laughed with the former Bang pulling Pound into a noogie before their celebration was cut short as they felt shocked upon seeing their boss.

"It's the boss!", Bupkus spoke as Mr. Swackhammer lit his cigar.

"Hello, Mr. Swackhammer.", the Monstars greeted.

"All right, not bad for the first half, but we got to keep this up.", Swackhammer smirked.

"Hey, no problem. We stole the...", Pound began as he shrugged gleefully before Nawt interrupted before he could finish.

"We stole the talent, boss, from the best players of the NBA.", Nawt spoke, talking very quickly as he grabbed Swackhammer's lapels as Stan and Robyn overheard what Nawt said to Swackhammer.

"From the NBA?", Stan spoke softly in shock.

"Oh, my goodness. That's why they're so good!", Robyn whispered softly.

"It was, then, uh, uh, uh Grandmama, wasn't it, Larry Johnson?", Nawt spoke before Mr. Swackhammer, annoyed, shoved Nawt away.

"Shut up! I smell something.", Mr. Swackhammer spoke as he sniffed the air before Blanko sniffed his armpit, thinking it was him.

"Uh, we have been playing really hard.", Blanko spoke.

"Yeah.", the Monstars agreed.

"Not you, idiot!", Mr. Swackhammer spoke to Blanko before looking over to the lockers.

"It's coming from over here.", Mr. Swackhammer spoke before both Robyn and Stan's eyes widened with fear, knowing they can smell them, before they saw Blanko outside as he sniffed the locker.

"That locker.", Pound spoke.

"Yeah!", the Monstars agreed as Blanko pulled and broke the locker door open before they all gathered around them and look at them menacingly.

"Look!", Bang spoke, pointing to Robyn and Stan.

"Don't!", Stan cried fearfully.

"Uh-oh. Not good.", Robyn spoke in worry.

"It's the little Starling girl! And the chubby boy!", Bang states before Mr. Swackhammer pushed Pound and Bang aside and saw Robyn and Stan.

"Ah, it smells like a couple of spies!", Mr Swackhammer spoke.

"You guys need a publicist? I can make you big.", Stan squeaked and chuckled fearfully as they cornered him and Robyn.

"Uh, Stan? I don't think they care.", Robyn stated in the same fear.

**A/N: As previously stated, it won't end very well, but likewise, it won't end too badly, either. If you wanna know what happened to Robyn, you'll just have to read the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: And now, this is where Michael learns how the NBA players suddenly lost their talent. And Robyn is still okay. Enjoy. :)**

**Space Jam**

**Chapter 18: Michael's Secret Stuff**

Back in the Tune Squad's locker room, most of them still felt sad about losing, but Michael, like Tom and Jerry, is not giving up.

"Look, I know we're down.", Michael began.

"Oh, yeah, let's hear the story.", Daffy spoke sarcastically.

"But I've been in this situation many times before.", Michael continued.

"Oh, this is a piece of work.", Daffy continued sarcastically.

"We can still win this thing. It's not over yet. We gotta come together.", Michael urged.

"Oh, yeah.", Daffy spoke sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"We gotta believe in ourselves. We can come back and win this game.", Michael continued.

"Yeah, like that's gonna help us.", Daffy responded sarcastically before the Tune Squad heard knocking on the door and turned to see Robyn, who was flattened into a pancake, and Stan, who was charred as he moaned in pain.

"Looks like Robyn and Stan just had a close encounter with a pancake maker and a bug zapper.", Daffy commented.

"The Monstars! The Monstars!", Stan shouted, coughing, before Michael and the tunes look at him and Robyn with sorrow, if not worry, before Stan fell on the floor.

"Oh, my!", Lola spoke.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt.", Daffy commented.

"Robyn! Are you okay?", Tom asked worriedly.

"Yeah. You got squashed pretty good.", Jerry added worriedly.

"I'm fine, guys... just give me a minute...", Robyn groaned a bit before putting her thumb in her mouth and then blowing on it, inflating her back to normal.

"There. That's better.", Robyn grinned before Michael helped Stan up with Bugs.

"You all right, Stan?", Michael asked.

"The Monstars! The Monstars... stole the talent from the NBA players!", Stan responded.

"Yeah. We overheard everything from those guys. They knew they couldn't beat us before, so they stole the talent from those players to get the edge on us. In short, they cheated.", Robyn added.

The tunes gasped in shock from the news as Stan sat down before they groaned in worry.

"So that's what happened to those guys.", Michael spoke, realizing what happened to Patrick and the others.

"I think we should qui-qui- forfeit.", Porky suggested.

"Yeah!", the looney tunes spoke, agreeing with Porky before Michael retorted to Porky.

"Listen. I didn't get dragged down, just to get my butt whipped by a bunch of ugly Monstars. I ain't going out like that. We're letting them push us around! We gotta fight em back! We gotta take it to them! We gotta get right in their faces! Now what do you say? Are you with me or not?", Michael spoke as Bugs was humming, filling a bottle with water from the sink and writing words on a note on it.

"Michael's right. We can't give up. Not now. We've come too far to lose our freedom. If Michael hasn't given up, then neither will I. So, who's with me?", Robyn asked.

"I'm with you, Robyn.", Tom assured.

"Me, too.", Jerry added.

"Thanks, guys. So, anyone else?", Robyn asked.

However, the tunes were all asleep except for Bugs, who walked to Michael, Tom, Jerry, and Robyn while shaking the water bottle.

"Eh, finished? Eh, great speech and all, doc. Eh, you had them riveted. But, uh didn't you forget something?", Bugs asked.

"What?", Michael puzzled before Bugs showed Michael a bottle that says "Michael's Secret Stuff".

"Your secret stuff.", Bugs replies before drinking the water just as the tunes woke up, feeling surprised, and saw Bugs as very muscular as he moved around, flexing them, and ripped his jersey before the tunes felt impressed.

"Wow!", Lola spoke in awe.

"Whoa, nice deltoids!", Daffy spoke, impressed before Bugs flexed and winked.

"Play along!", Bugs whispered before Michael took the bottle and looked at it.

Then, Bugs grabbed it and tried to get it away from Michael.

"Eh, stop hogging it Mike. We're your teammates.", Bugs spoke before the bottle went flying to Porky and drank it.

"'Secwet' stuff?", Elmer puzzled.

"Secret stuff?", Daffy puzzled.

"You wouldn't hold out on us, would you?", Sylvester asked.

"No. I mean, I didn't think you guys really needed it. i mean you're so tough and competitive.", Michael responded.

"Yeah. Almost as competitive as we are.", Tom agreed.

"We're also chicken son. We need it bad.", Fighorn responded before grabbing the bottle from Sylvester and Wile E., who were fighting over it, before he drank the water.

"Hey!", Sylvester exclaimed before Foghorn passed it to Daffy.

"That's the spirit, Foghorn, and that's what we need to beat the Monstars.", Robyn grinned.

"That's right. So, what do you say, guys? Still want to give up?", Tom asked.

"'Cause I certainly don't. I want this game to end with us staying and them leaving.", Jerry added.

"Uh, I'd like a sip of that.", Stan spoke while standing up before Daffy caught the bottle.

"Yeah!", Daffy spoke as he caught it.

"Could I have a sip please?", Lola asked.

"You know, this goes against to everything they taught me in health class.", Daffy commented.

"Do you wanna win or not?", Michael asked.

"Bottoms up.", Daffy spoke before drinking the water and giving it to Stan.

"Yummy.", Daffy spoke.

"All right, how about we go out and kick some alien butt, huh?", Michael encourages before he and the tunes all put their hands together.

"Let's go. All right. Ready?", Michael asked.

"Yeah!", the looney tunes shouted in anticipation before they jumped up and headed out the door.

Stan tried to drink the secret stuff, but it's already empty.

"Don't worry. It was just plain old water. You're not really missing much.", Robyn assured before heading out.

**A/N: Looks like things are starting to turn around for the Tune Squad. I can't wait to see how it goes down. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: And this is where the Tune Squad starts catching up to the Monstars, with Robyn getting a chance for her own slam dunk, too. Enjoy. :)**

**Space Jam**

**Chapter 19: Reinvigorated Looniness**

Michael and the tunes ran out onto the court as the crowd cheered loudly as they see the team as Bang and Daffy growled at each other, Taz leaned in close to camera with a snarl, and Porky growled with Bupkus growling back before Michael gave a look of determination with Bugs turning to the camera and giving his usual smirk with a clear sign: they are ready for a comeback. It's the Monstar's ball and Bang passed the ball to Pound.

"Open!", Pound shouted, catching the ball, before exclaiming as Bugs rode the motorcycle dressed like a mailman.

"Coming through!", Bugs spoke as he stole the ball.

"Whoa!", Pound exclaimed in surprise as meanwhile, Michael ran while Nawt ran after him.

"Bugs!", Michael shouted before Bugs stopped and held the ball.

"Special delivery!", Bugs shouted before tossing the ball to Michael, who slam dunked and scored, earning the tunes' cheer while Mr. Swackhammer saw the scoreboard and got grumpy.

"No! Boo!", Mr. Swackhammer shouted.

Then, Bupkus had the ball and dribbled it a few times before he jumped up in the air and he prepared to slam dunk, but suddenly, his eyes widened with shock as he saw the hoop full of rockets and explosive devices before he stopped and whined with fear before they exploded as Bugs and Wile E. were the ones who set them off.

"Eh, nice kaboom, Wile E.", Bugs complimented before Wile E. smiled.

Then, Bupkus angrily grabbed Wile E and pulled him to his face, showing his teeth, which were quickly shot off by Elmer and Yosemite, who were wearing black suits and sunglasses with two pistols pointing at Bupkus before they looked at each other and then back at Bupkus before they shoot off his last set of his teeth.

Meanwhile, Michael had the ball and dribbled it, trying to dodge Bang, Nawt, and Bupkus as they tried to catch Michael but failed as he threw the ball into the hoop, earning two more points for the team, earning the crowd's cheers. Then, it was the Monstars' ball as Blanko passed the ball to the Pound.

"Let's teach 'em a lesson.", Pound spoke to Nawt and Bang, running to the hoop.

As they ran, Sylvester appeared with a fishing pole and he swung the pole and caught Pound's shorts and pulled them off before Blanko looked at Pound and grew shocked before he stopped and saw that his shorts are gone and he's butt-naked.

"Hey! What...?", Pound spoke before covering his shorts with his jersey as he smiled and blushed with embarrassment.

"Nice butt!", Lola taunted before the crowd laughed at Pound as did Tom, Jerry, and Robyn, who only let out a giggle while Michael just smiled with amusement and got back in the game.

Then, Taz had the ball and slam dunked it before Michael had the ball next and headed for the hoop. Pound and Bupkus tried to catch him, but failed and Michael slam dunked before Foghorn and Sylvester lifted Porky, who had the ball, with Pound going after him.

"Er, going up.", Porky spoke.

"You're mine, boy.", Pound spoke before Porky slammed the ball into the hoop and toward Pound, who got hit in the face with the ball with Stan, Granny, and Witch Hazel getting excited that the team is catching up.

"Slam me!", Granny spoke excitedly.

"Yeah! How's that?", Stan spoke, slapping her left hand before Granny fell from the bench.

Meanwhile, Nawt, Pound, and Bang are charging in with the ball hoping to score, but then Michael held up Pepe, while he, Bugs, Foghorn and Tweety were wearing gas-masks.

"Hello! A little surprise for you, my friends.", Pepe spoke before chuckling as Bupkus, Bang, and Blanko sniffed the bad smell and gasped before they fainted with Pepe chuckling and kissing the ball into the hoop.

"Two points.", Pepe grinned.

Then, Michael jumped in the air as Pound and Nawt growled trying to stop him before he slam dunked the ball in the hoop hitting Nawt in the head with Michael having the ball again with Bang trying to catch the ball before he tripped over his own feet as Michael shot it into the hoop, earning a furious growl from Mr. Swackhammer before Daffy painted Pound's shorts red.

"Ooh, this will be good.", Daffy spoke before he pointed at his shorts for the crowd and they all laughed at this.

Then, Toro the bull, in the stands saw the red painted shorts and everyone looked at him worryingly as the bullring fanfare came on before he snorted and growled angrily before he jumped off the stands, running to Pound with his horns as Foghorn and Porky jumped out of the way as Daffy moved out of the way before Pound turned his head to see Toro coming at him with his horns down before Toro hit Pound's butt and sent him flying above the air screaming in pain.

"Ole!", the crowd shouted.

"Okay. Why didn't we have him on our team?", Robyn puzzled.

Then, Tweety was flying around when the Monstars surrounded him.

"Okay, birdie.", Bang spoke.

"Uh-oh.", Tweety spoke before the Monstars showed him their teeth, getting ready to lay the hurt on him.

However, Tweety had enough of getting picked on and he let a karate yell, causing the Monstars to l gasp in shock before Tweety punched Pound and Bupkus before punching Bang in the stomach, twisting Blanko's neck, biting Pound's ear which caused him to yell in pain, pulling Bupkus's hair off, and then kicking Bang's chin, causing him to fall on the floor just as Robyn was dribbling the ball before she jumped up while turning backward and slam dunked the ball into the hoop, causing both the crowd and the team to cheer loudly.

"Yes!", Michael cheered.

"Time out!", Mr. Swackhammer shouted before the buzzer went off as the timer stopped before he angrily walked down the stands and went to court as Marvin blew the whistle, trying to stop him, only for Mr. Swackhammer to grab Marvin.

"Shut up, you little bug. Get away from me. Pow-wow.", Mr. Swackhammer spoke.

Then, Michael and the tunes headed for the bench, giving each other high fives.

"All right, guys, we're right back in this game. Come on, now. Let's play some tough defense.", Michael spoke before the looney tunes agreed with Michael.

Mr. Swackhammer was furious with the Monstars as he pointed at Michael.

"Why didn't you get this guy?", Mr. Swackhammer asked.

"He's a baseball player.", Bupkus responded.

"Yeah, boss, a baseball player.", Nawt agreed.

"Looks like a basketball player to me.", Mr. Swackhammer retorted dryly.

"Yeah, me too.", Blanko agreed before Mr. Swackhammer shushed Blanko.

"He's the one I want for Moron Mountain.", Mr. Swackhammer spoke as Michael, Bugs, Tom, Jerry, and Robyn overheard everything that Swackhammer said and had enough.

"Hey!", Michael spoke angrily, attracting Swackhammer's attention as he turned to face him.

"Are you talking to me?", Mr. Swackhammer asked.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you. You want a piece of me? Come and get it.", Michael responded before Swackhammer smiled and chuckled evilly as he walked up to Michael.

"Uh-oh.", Bupkus smirked.

"What did you have in mind?", Mr. Swackhammer asked.

"How about we raise the stakes a little bit?", Michael replied as Mr. Swackhammer puffed on his cigar.

"Hmm. Interesting.", Mr. Swackhammer grinned.

"If we win, you give the NBA players their talent back.", Michael stated.

"But what if we win?", Mr. Swackhammer asked.

"If you win?", Michael asked.

"Uh-huh.", Mr. Swackhammer grinned.

"You get me.", Michael responded firmly.

"Good deal, boss.", Pound smiled gleefully as he and the other Monstars laughed with evil glee.

"Eh, doc do you think it's a good ide...?", Bugs began before Michael placed his hand on Bugs' mouth silencing him.

Then, Swackhammer blew smoke from his cigar and showed Michael images of him being on Moron Mountain, a kid alien shooting a ball and cheering happily, which shocked Michael, before the kid alien blew a raspberry at Michael.

"You'll be our star attraction. You'll sign autographs all day long...and play one on one with the paying customers. And you'll always lose.", Mr. Swackhammer spoke as the images ended before Michael looked back to Swackhammer, who was smirking evilly.

"Do we have a deal?", Mr. Swackhammer asked before Michael held out his hand.

"Deal.", Michael responded before Mr. Swackhammer chuckled and shook his hand with Michael.

"All right.", Mr. Swackhammer grinned before both went back to their teams with Bugs, Tom, Jerry, and Robyn following Michael.

"I don't think you shoulda done that doc.", Bugs stated.

"Relax, Bugs. We're doing great.", Robyn assured.

"I have faith in my team.", Michael assured in response.

"We'll win this game for sure.", Tom added.

"Yeah, if Michael is that confident in us, then we'll win for sure.", Jerry assured.

At the Monstars side, though, Swackhammer glared evilly at the Monstars.

"Crush 'em!", Swackhammer ordered.

**A/N: Uh-oh. Looks like this is gonna get rough. And I think we all know why judging from when we saw the film last.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello. :) I just finished the last 4 chapters. But I gotta warn you. The first chapter's gonna start off a bit rough for Robyn, especially with the monstars going all out- being more ruthless than ever. Regardless, she will definitely pull through. :) Enjoy.**

**Space Jam**

**Chapter 20: Ruthless Monster Mash**

Back on the court, Marvin blew the whistle before Wile E had the ball, running down the court and dribbling it only for Pound, Nawt, and Bang to charge at him.

"Defeating time, boys!", Pound ordered before Wile E widened his eyes with fear and got hit hard, causing his body to break into pieces as his arms and legs landed on the floor before one of his arms held up a sign that says "Ouch!".

"Ya, gee...", Porky stammered fearfully before Bang and Bupkus butt-slamed Porky, making him flat.

Then, Pound stepped on Sylvester who had the ball this time around.

"Goodbye!", Pound spoke.

Michael had the ball this time around as he tried to get past Pound and Bupkus, but then Pound backhanded Michael in the head, smiling meanly before Elmer tried to score, but Bupkus elbowed him down to the floor before Foghorn had the ball, running to the hoop, but Bupkus hit him with the back of his fist while Nawt kicked Taz before Bupkus used Tweety as a golf ball and used Foghorn as a golf club.

"Fore!", Bupkus shouted before hitting Tweety, who screamed as he went flying in the air and landed hard on the bench where Tom, Jerry, Robyn, Granny, Dawg, Sylvester, and Taz looked at him with concern.

"This is just brutal seeing all of this", Tom commented.

"No kidding. Those Monstars aren't playing fair.", Jerry agreed.

"Yeah. If they wanted to play rough, they shouldn't have agreed to basketball in the first place. They could've just done football instead.", Robyn added.

"Um, Robyn? I'm pretty sure that would still put us in the same situation we're in now.", Tom stayed.

"Oh, right.", Robyn blushed a bit in embarrassment.

Meanwhile, Daffy looked and saw Bupkus behind him before he smashed Daffy with his hand and lifted up his hand before seeing Daffy stuck to his hand.

"But, mommy, I don't want to school today.", Daffy spoke dizzily as Pound had the ball and elbowed Michael, glaring nastily at him before Daffy hugged Bupkus's face.

"I want to stay home and bake cookies with you.", Daffy continued dizzily before an annoyed Bupkus pulled Daffy off his face and then he got his face comically misplaced.

Meanwhile, Pound climbed up the hoop backboard, smiling.

"This is gonna be fun.", Pound smiles before jumping off.

"I'm open, I'm open.", Lola shouted before Bugs noticed Pound headed right for Lola.

"Lola, Lola, heads up!", Bugs shouted before Lola turned around and saw Pound doing a belly flop, about to crush her.

"Belly flop!", Pound smirked.

"Look out!" Bugs shouted before he pushed Lola out of the way and got crushed instead.

Then, Lola rolled around and gasped in shock, seeing Bugs crushed by Pound.

"Oh, my. Bugs!", Lola shouted before the crowd gasped in horror and Lola runs to Bugs, crushed by Pound.

"Bugs!", Lola shouted.

"Is this your man?", Pound spoke mockingly before getting off of Bugs and walking away, chuckling as Bugs was flat and twisting in pain before he became un-flat as Lola ran to Bugs, kneeling down to check on him.

"Are you okay?", Lola asked.

"Me? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Are you okay?", Bugs asked.

"Oh, Bugs, thank you.", Lola smiled.

"Aw. it was nothing.", Bugs responded.

"That was the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me.", Lola spoke before kissing Bugs and walking away, leaving Bugs blushing with awe.

"Time-out.", Michael spoke before the buzzer blared.

At the bench, the tunes were injured really badly as Wile E had casts on three of his limbs and held up a sign that says "Extreme pain!", Sam was charred and moaning in pain, Sylvester had a big cast around his body, Speedy was stuck in the mouse trap, and Elmer was in a straight jacket.

"I could've been a contender.", Speedy spoke.

"The Monstars. The Monstars.", Elmer stammered as Foghorn was turned into a turkey and hooked up to I.V., Granny had a cast around her neck and was in a wheelchair, as Taz was out cold with Witch Hazel is giving him electric pads to revive him.

"Clear!", Hazel Spike Before the pads shocked Taz, making him twitch around as there are now words on his chest that say, "Eat at Joe's" while Tweety was laying next to a machine that says "Acme, iron lung."

Michael was pacing back and forth, thinking.

"Okay, we need a fifth player.0, Michael guessed before Daffy spoke up.

"Hey coach, listen. You got anymore of that secret stuff? I think it's starting to wear off.", Daffy requested, flexing his muscles, which deflated.

"It didn't wear off. It was just water. You guys had that special stuff inside of you all along.", Michael assured.

"Yeah, yeah, I knew that. But listen. You got anymore?", Daffy asked, nodding.

"Yeah, I'll take double.", Lola agreed.

"Er, can I have some too?", Porky asked as Beaky Buzzard, who was bandaged, nodded to Michael, who rolled his eyes and then looked at Stan and decided to have Stan as fifth player.

"Stan?", Michael asked.

"Yeah? Uh, me?", Stan puzzled.

"You're in at center.", Michael stated before Stan smiled and chuckled happily.

"Just guard the big guy, okay?", Michael advised as Stan took off his jacket and sweatpants.

"Guard him? Guard him? I'll smother him! I'll be all over him like a cheap suit! I'll be on him like stink on rice! I tell you he's going down!", Stan responded as he fell down.

"Well, looks like I'm up.", Robyn spoke as she stepped forward before Michael stopped her a bit.

"You sure you can do this? Because you could get hurt.", Michael warned.

"Relax, Michael. I'll be fine. Just concentrate on the game.", Robyn assured.

Then, the game resumed as Marvin passed the ball to Lola and she passed it to Michael, who dribbled the ball with the Monstars charging at him and surrounding him, trying to steal the ball before Robyn and Stan ran to position.

"Michael, over here!", Robyn shouted.

"Over here, over here, I'm open, I'm open!", Stan shouted before Michael threw the ball to Stan, who caught the ball only to look up to see Bang heading for him.

"Stan, look out!", Robyn shouted as she ran up to Stan and looked up to see Bang roaring and jumping on him, and Robyn by proxy.

"Oh, boy.", Robyn spoke in worry as she closed her eyes, bracing herself.

Before Stan can move, he and Robyn got crushed by Bang, then Bupkus, Blanko, Pound, and Nawt as they dogpile on Robyn and Stan.

"Can't touch this.", Nawt smirked before jumping on top of Pound, causing the ball to slip out of Stan's hands and flie to the hoop before scored three points.

"Yes!", Michael grinned before the crowd cheered as did a Nerdluck slave.

"Nice sho...!", the slave began before Swackhammer slammed his hand down to the nerdluck, dumbfounded by the scene as he was not happy about it.

"Big man, ain't he?", Pound spoke as he and the others got off of Robyn and Stan, literally flattened like pancakes.

"Hey, no fair.", Blanko spoke as the Monstars walked away from a flattened Robyn and Stan.

"ROBYN!", Tom and Jerry shouted.

"Ouch.", Bugs winced with a sharp inhale.

"That's just not right.", Daffy commented as the crowd murmured in worry.

"Oh, my goodness.", Tuffy spoke in worry.

"She's hurt bad.", Little Quacker spoke.

"Is she gonna be all right?", Muscles asked amongst the crowd.

"I can't believe that they did that to her.", Lola spoke in disbelief.

"She's such a nice person.", Yosemite Sam added.

"BOOO!", the audience spoke loudly before Pound had enough.

"Ah, shaddup!", Pound responded before two medical dogs, one just so happening to be Charlie the Dog and another being Spike, approached both Stan and Robyn with a bed.

"Let's get 'em out of here!", Charlie urged before he put an air hose in Stan's mouth and they pump him up like a balloon as Robyn then put her thumb in her mouth as best she could and then start reinflating herself as she started to puff up like a balloon as well, except this time, she stopped after about 3 seconds and then deflated back to normal.

"Don't worry... It's gonna take more than that to keep me down.", Robyn assured before putting the crowd's worries to rest as they cheered for her recovery.

"Okay, Charlie, time to pull the plug.", Spike suggested.

"With pleasure.", Charlie agreed before Spike pulled the hose out of Stan's mouth.

He then made a farting noise as he deflated the air out of him, flying through the ceiling, inadvertently stinking up the court for a moment.

"Eww!", both Robyn and Lola responded, disgusted before the Nerdluck slaves groaned in disgust as well before even Pepe Le Pew was affronted with the smell and put a clothes pin on his nose.

"Oh, my.", Pepe commented before Stan landed on the bed, back to his normal self, before the crowd applauded.

As Michael looked on, the dogs wheeled Stan away.

"Well, Stan was pretty much useless.", Tom commented.

"Hey, be nice. At least he got a shot off.", Jerry retorted.

"Yeah, you're right. Guess I can't bash him too much for that.", Tom agreed in realization before Robyn started to get a bit dizzy and fell, coincidentally landing on a 2nd bed, which just so happened to be prepared quickly since Spike and Charlie carted it out for her just in time.

"Easy, now, sweety.", Spike urged before carefully wrapping a big cast all around her.

"Robyn, are you okay?", Tom asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, everyone. I'm all right. Nothing's broken. Well, except my spine, a couple of ribs and everything else.", Robyn responded.

"That doesn't sound like you're okay.", Tom responded.

"Yeah, it sounds like you're in a lot of pain.", Jerry added before Robyn gave a slight wince of pain as Spike finished tying the big cast all around her body, leaving only her head uncovered.

"Ah! Yeah, you know, I think you're right. I don't think I'll be able to play anymore, Michael. Mainly because I'm in a cast now.", Robyn responded.

"It's alright. You've done more then enough to help us get this far. So, how long does she need to rest for?", Michael asked.

"Well, you see, due to the extensive injuries dealt to her, surprisingly not as effective as they may be, she only needs to let her body recover for at least two days.", Spike replied as he gently and quickly wrapped a white cast all over her body, leaving it covered, except for her head.

"Oh.", the looney tunes spoke before voicing their own opinions as Robyn voiced hers more clearly.

"Well, that's great to hear.", Robyn grinned.

"How'd he do that, anyway?", Michael puzzled.

"Aw, anybody could do that doc. Even you. Watch this.", Bugs responded before grabbing Daffy's neck and stretching it.

"See? No sweat. This is Looney Tune Land.", Daffy squeaked before Bigs let go of his neck as Michael understood Daffy and saw the time branded only ten seconds left.

"Ten seconds to go? Thanks for telling me..., doc.", Michael responded before Marvin walked in with worry.

"I hate to the bearer of bad news, your airness, but if you don't find a fifth player, your team will forfeit the game.", Marvin states gravely.

"Forfeit?", Michael puzzled in worry.

"Precisely, sir altitude.", Marvin nodded in response.

"No way. We'll find someone.", Michael assured.

Sure enough, Bill Murray arrived and hummed fanfare as he now wears a Tune Squad uniform and a red shirt, causing the crowd to cheer loudly, as Michael and his friends were surprised to see him, especially Mr. Swackhammer, who jumped from his seat.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I didn't know Dan Ackroyd was in this picture!", Mr. Swackhammer commented.

"Hey! Perhaps, I could be of some assistance.", Bill spoke before Michael smiled.

"That's our fifth guy.", Michael smiled before Bill walked up to them and gave Michael a high five.

"Thanks, Bill. Now you get to live up your dream. Let's go.", Michael grinned.

"All right.", Bill spoke.

"All right, we need to score two points...", Michael began before Bill interrupted.

"Here's how I see it. Duck?", Bill spoke.

"Yes.", Daffy spoke, saluting.

"You kick it in to the girl bunny down in the post.", Bill continued.

"Yeah?", Lola asked.

"You dish it back out to the guy bunny.", Bill continued.

"Got it!", Lola agreed seriously.

"You swing it to Mike over here. You go to the hole and dominate.", Bill finished.

"Bill, we on defense.", Michael spoke.

"Oh, yeah.", Bugs, Daffy, and Lola remembered.

"Whoa, ho, ho! I don't play defense.", Bill stated.

"Typical.", Michael commented.

"All right. You're gonna have to listen to Mike on this guys. Listen up.", Bill spoke.

"Somebody steal the ball, get it to me, and I'll score before the time runs out.", Michael planned.

"Don't lose that confidence. OK! Paws and wings in here! All right!", Bill urged before they headed back on the court and the crowd cheered.

"This is why I was born. I thrive on pressure.", Bill spoke before Daffy tugged on Bill's shorts.

"Excuse me. Uh, sorry.", Daffy spoke up before Bill turned to him and got him away from the shorts a bit.

"Yo, yo! Easy on the trousers, Daff. Easy, man.", Bill spoke.

"Pardon me. Um, Mr. Murray, something's really been bugging me.", Daffy spoke.

"Yeah?", Bill asked.

"Just how did you get here, anyway?", Daffy asked as Pound stopped to look at Bill Murray with a slight glare.

"Well, the producer's a friend of mine. Just had a teamster come and drop me off, you know.", Bill responded as Pound rolled his eyes while listening, growled, and shook his head in annoyance.

"Uh-huh. Oh, so that's how it goes.", Daffy spoke before Bill saw Pound making a face and chuckling rudely at Lola.

"You see this, uh, kind of chunky fellow over here?", Bill asked.

"Uh-huh.", Daffy nodded before Bill whispered into Daffy's ear, which gave him the idea.

"Ooh. Ooh, that's good. Oh, yes.", Daffy grinned.

"All right. Let's do it. You're the duck.", Bill spoke as everyone gets ready for the last game before the final seconds of the game just as Robyn was brought closer to Bill just near the court.

"Hey, Bill. Do me a favor and win this game.", Robyn requested.

"That's the plan, Robyn. You just heal up and cheer us on.", Bill assured.

"Can do.", Robyn grinned.

**A/N: See? What'd I tell ya? Now, the next chapter's not really that different from the movie, but it will still be as funny and entertaining as ever. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: And now this is where the winning shot was made by a good stretch in the basket. :)**

**Space Jam**

**Chapter 21: The Winning Basket/Swackhammer's Space Jam**

This time, it's the Monstars ball as Marvin gave the ball to Bupkus.

"Now, let's all play fair. Here.", Marvin spoke before Bupkus took the ball and elbowed Marvin, getting ready for action.

"Yo, spaceman, don't choke now. Come on. Come on, come on.", Bill goaded as Bupkus got ready before Daffy put on a football helmet.

"It's gut-check time!", Daffy spoke before he jerked his legs back and forth like a bullet as Bupkus threw the ball to Pound before Daffy launched at him.

As Pound caught the ball, Daffy hit his stomach hard, causing him to drop the ball as Bang and Blanko watch the ball dribble to Bill.

"Oh! Nice strike, Daffy!", Robyn cheered.

"This must be mine.", Bill spoke before he started dribbling the ball as Pound pushed Daffy out of his stomach, holding it in pain.

"Whoo-hoo! This belongs to me. I'm going left! I'm going left!", Bill spoke before passing the ball to Michael with Pound going after Bill.

"Whoa! Don't ever trust an earthling!", Bill shouted.

"Nice pass, Bill! Keep it up!", Robyn cheered before Michael dribbled the ball, trying to get past Nawt.

He saw the time and they're at eight seconds left.

"Mike!", Lola shouted before Michael threw the ball to Lola, who dribbled it and quickly gets surrounded by Bang and Blanko.

"Get the rabbit! Get the girl!", Bang urged before Daffy shouted as he jumped.

"Come on! Come on! I'm open!", Daffy shouted before Lola passed him the ball.

"I'm o...", Daffy began before Bupkus hit Daffy with a backhand strike and reached for the ball.

"That's mine!", Bupkis spoke before Bugs grabbed the ball with his ears and threw it to Bill.

"Not today!", Bugs spoke.

"Hey!", Bupkus shouted.

"Whoo! Great job, Bugs! Keep it up!", Robyn cheered before Bill caught the ball with Blanko approaching him.

"Bring it on, dude.", Blanko goaded before Bill tripped Blanko.

"Whoopsie-daisy. Whoo-hoo.", Bill spoke excitedly before Bill passed the ball to Michael, who headed for the hoop.

However, Bang was running behind Michael as Pound came charging at Michael.

"You're mine!", Pound spoke before he and Bang growled as the former was about to grab Michael, but slipped and fell on the floor before Michael stepped on Pound's head, causing him to groan in pain.

Then, Michael quickly climbed up to Pound's butt and then jumped up and flew to the hoop as the crowd roared.

"Mike, I'm open!", Bill shouted before a shocked Pound saw Michael in the air.

"Never mind.", Bill retracted.

"Wow. I guess that's why they call him his Royal Airness.", Robyn grinned in awe.

Then, time slowed down as Michael flew to the hoop, getting ready to score before Bang and Bupkus roared, jumped up, and grabbed Michael, trying to stop him. However, it did not deter him as Michael began to stretch his arm, reaching for the hoop as he was preparing to slam dunk. Bang and Bupkus looked on in shock, knowing they're gonna lose before Michael slam dunked the ball into the hoop and the horn blew. Then, the crowd cheered wildly, especially the hospitalized Robyn.

"Whoo-hoo!", Robyn cheered before Swackhammer yelled in rage as the tunes cheered for their big victory of the game.

Bugs and Lola hugged each other and Bill laughed joyfully and ran to Michael, who Michael let go of the hoop and landed on his feet.

"The Tunes win!", Herbie shouted as the tunes ran up to each to other and gave each high fives and hugs while Pepe hugged and kissed Granny, puzzling her.

Meanwhile, Michael and Bill talked in private as the tunes celebrated their victory.

"That was a nice pass, man.", Michael grinned.

"That was a great stretch for the basket, too.", Bill complimented.

"You know, you really got some skills. You might be able to play in the NBA.", Michael grinned.

"Thanks, Mike. I'll probably quote you on that. But I'm gonna take this opportunity to retire from the game of basketball.", Bill refused.

"No. Come on.", Michael urged as he put his hand on Bill's shoulder.

"No! No. I'm gonna retire right now, and that's all there is to it. I'm gonna go out on top, undefeated and untied. That's the way it"s gonna be. You go on ahead and celebrate with your teammates.", Bill responded.

"No, come on and help us. Celebrate with us.", Michael spoke.

"I'd like to, but I have to ice down my knees right away, OK? They're starting to go.", Bill spoke.

"All right. Good-bye man.", Michael grinned.

"All right. See ya.", Bill spoke before walking away.

"Are you sure?", Michael asked.

"Oh, yes! Definitely sure. Definitely.", Bill assured before leaving the court.

"Well, goodbye, Bill Murray! You really did your part!", Robyn shouted.

"Yeah! Hopefully, we can see you again!", Tom shouted in agreement.

"I hope that, too!", Jerry added with a wave.

"Well, thanks, you three. Maybe I will come back and see you all again someday.", Bill grinned as he continued leaving.

Meanwhile, Mr. Swackhammer was furious with the Monstars for losing the game.

"LOSERS!", Mr. Swackhammer shouted.

"Sorry.", the Monstars apologized.

"Choke artists!", Mr. Swackhammer added.

"Sorry again.", the Monstars repeated.

"Wait 'til I get you back on Moron Mountain.", Mr. Swackhammer threatened as Michael walked over to the Monstars just before Swackhammer stomped on Bupkus's foot in anger, which caused him to howl in pain.

"All right. The party's over. Get in the spaceship.", Mr. Swackhammer spoke.

"Why do you take it from this guy?", Michael asked.

"Because he's bigger.", Bupkus responded, scared.

"He's bigger.", Pound added, raising an eyebrow.

"Than we used...to be.", Bang added, figuring it out slowly.

"Yeah, well that's just no excuse.", Tom retorted.

"You guys shouldn't even be following him.", Jerry added.

"You guys do know that you are much taller than him now, right?", Robyn smirked as she added on that.

Then, the Monstars finally realized that they're now bigger than he is.

"Wait a minute.", the Monstars spoke as they turned to Swackhammer, glaring angrily at him before Swackhammer felt something was not right.

"What are you doing?", Mr. Swackhammer asked nervously before the Monstars reached for him, grabbed him, and dragged him through the court.

"Come here!", Bupkus spoke.

"Hey! Wait! What are you dong? Wait! Let go!", Mr. Swackhammer shouted.

The Monstars ignored him, however, as Michael looked on with interest as Tom, Jerry, and Robyn snickered a bit while the Monstars laughed as they put Swackhammer in a rocket before Bugs and Wile E smiled.

Then, the rocket took off and headed for the ceiling as the Monstars waved good-bye to their new ex boss. Outside the arena, the rocket blasted through the ceiling and it headed for space as Swackhammer screamed while zooming fast and headed for the moon before landing on it.

Back in the arena, the crowd and the tunes cheered before Michael smiled at the Monstars.

"Had it in you all the time, didn't you?", Michael spoke proudly.

The Monstars smiled warmly and blushed in response as Pound smiled while shrugging, Bang pointed his chin while blushing and smiling, Bupkus smiled and wiggled his eyebrows, Blanko placed his hand on his face to hide his blush, and Nawt smiled, giving a thumbs up sign.

"Aww.", the Monstars spoke.

"Eh, it would've been better if you flattened him like you did to me, but eh, I'll take it.", Robyn grinned.

"One thing, though. Pass me the ball, Bugs.", Michael spoke before Bugs passed the ball to him and Michael turned back to the Monstars.

"You gotta give my friends their talent back.", Michael spoke, worrying the Monstars.

"What?", the Monstars puzzled.

"Do we have to?", Pound asked sadly, shrugging.

"Yeah, it's part of the deal, touch the ball.", Michael replied, nodding.

"Awww.", the Monstars spoke disappointedly before they sadly looked at each other as they don't know what to say but also knew they can't keep the talent forever, so they decided to return the talent.

"Oh, okay.", Bupkus sighed as he placed his hand on the ball while Bang and Blanko placed their hands on the ball.

"Uh, fair is fair.", Blanko added as Pound placed his hand on the ball, touching Michael's fingers while Nawt looks for an empty spot.

"There you go. Touch it.", Michael spoke as Nawt placed his hand on the ball.

As the Monstars were convinced, they touched the ball and began to shake and twitch. The talent began to leave their bodies and it went inside the ball before they start to shrink down back to their small size. Their jerseys, shorts and shoes are still the same size from their Monstar forms. They were small Nerdlucks again as they popped out from their jerseys.

"That was so much fun.", Bupkus grinned.

"I feel so insignificant.", Bang spoke sadly as Pound frowned while looking at his jersey.

"My clothes don't fit.", Pound stated.

"What a trip.", Nawt spoke before Blanko chuckled.

"I'm up for another one.", Blanko spoke.

"And now, you guys are free to do whatever you want.", Robyn grinned.

"Yeah, you can be your own aliens and do what you think you can do.", Tom added.

"Just so long as it isn't enslaving our people and making them be apart of an amusement park.", Jerry added.

Bugs, however, wanted to test them.

"Eh, I'm not sure, Robyn. I don't know if you guys are looney enough.", Bugs responded.

"Looney enough?!", Bang exclaimed before the Nerdlucks put on the Looney Tunes costumes acting like them, and being funny, even humming the Looney Tunes theme song as Michael and the tunes looked on before Nawt shot them and their eyeballs bounce on the floor as Nawt hopped twice.

Then, Stan ran in with Michael's basketball bag.

"Michael! Michael! Do you know what time it is?", Stan asked before Porky looked at his watch.

"Er, 7:15, er, 7: 15, er quarter past seven.", Porky responded.

"Exactly. You've got a baseball game in 5 minutes.", Stan added before Michael handed him the ball.

"Okay. Take this.", Michael spoke.

"Is it safe?", Stan asked, looking at the ball.

"Yeah. Put it in my bag.", Michael assured before Stan took the ball and put it in the bag while Michael talked to the tunes.

"I really enjoyed playing with you guys. You guys got a lot of, uh...", Michael began.

"Huh?", the tunes pondered.

"A a lot of, uh...", Michael continued, trying to figure out what to say.

"Yes?", the tunes asked.

"Well, whatever it is, you got a lot of it.", Michael finished before the tunes felt happy about what Michael said.

"All right, gotta go. And Tom, Jerry, Robyn?", Michael asked.

"Yeah, Mike?", Tom asked.

"What is it, Mike?", Jerry asked.

"Yes, Michael?", Robyn asked.

"Don't quit what you you love doin', alright?", Michael asked.

"Sure thing.", Tom agreed.

"Can do.", Jerry concurred.

"No problem.", Robyn nodded.

"Bugs?", Michael asked.

"Eh, Mike?", Bugs asked.

"Stay out of trouble.", Michael advised before walking away.

"You know I will. Come here!", Bugs spoke as Lola giggled before he grabbed Lola and kissed her on the lips, causing her to whoop joyfully and pull down the scene showing the Baron's field.

**A/N: Looks like Bugs and Lola are gonna get busy real soon. Now, the next chapter is really short and not much is different, but the last chapter does have a somewhat different ending to it. And basically the same ending, too. This time around, after a short listen to "Hit 'em high", which I do like, Bugs and the others will start dancing and rapping to a certain song that I think yo may know well. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

Space Jam

Chapter 22: Returning to the Real World

Michael's baseball game was on as the crowd was chanting, "We want Michael!"

"The delay is killing us. Where is Michael?", the manager asked.

In another part of the stand, where Michael's family is, Juanita is worried about her husband, but the kids knew where he is.

"Where is Michael?", Juanita asked.

"Oh. He's not back from his other game.", Jeffrey replied.

"What other game?", Juanita asked before Jasmine shushed Jeffrey.

"Uh-uh. What other game?", Juanita interrogated.

Thankfully, before Jeff could answer, the Nerdluck's spaceship appeared from the sky and headed for the field. Everyone stopped chanting and gasped as the ship prepared to land as Michael's family got up and watched. The ship was landing on the field before the ship's door opened with the ramp coming down before Stan came out with a megaphone bullhorn and everyone looked at him as Stan spoke through it.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Michael Jordan!", Stan shouted as the teams came to see before Michael came out of the ship, wearing his baseball uniform as he walked onto the field, waving at the people.

Then, the crowd cheered loudly and Michael's family clapped and cheer for him while Jeff gave him a thumbs up. Then, Michael smiled, letting him know that he's happy to be home.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: And here we are, the last chapter of "Space Jam", ending on a high note. :)**

**Space Jam**

**Chapter 23: Returning the Talents/Returning to Basketball**

The next day in the gym, the five NBA players were practicing without their talent.

"Guys...we suck.", Charles complained as he sat down.

"Yeah, man. My grandmother played better than I do.", Larry agreed.

"At least you guys are still tall. I'm nothing now. I'm just another short guy.", Muggsy commented.

"You got that right.", Charles concurred.

"That's the only thing that's right.", Larry added.

As they talked, though, they turned to see Michael and Stan come in.

"Who's that?", Patrick puzzled.

"Who's that?", Larry puzzled.

"I don't know.", Muggsy puzzled as well.

"Been getting your butts kicked, haven't you?", Michael asked.

"Who's that?", Muggsy asked.

"It's Mike.", Charles guessed.

"What's up?", Muggsy asked before the players all got up and walked to Michael and Stan.

"Hey, man, what are you doing here?", Patrick asked.

"Don't be embarrassed. Just face it. You guys stink.", Michael responded.

"Come on, Mike. Lighten up.", Larry complained.

"I know, and you all want your games back, huh? What little games you had to begin with.", Michael guessed.

"It's hard enough as it is, Mike.", Shawn added.

"Come on, give us a break.", Charles added.

"I'm gonna regret this. Stan, give me the ball.", Michael spoke before Stan bent down and unzipped the bag, showing them the ball that has their talent inside it.

It was still glowing as the talentless players all looked at it with awe as Michael held the ball.

"Look at that.", Larry spoke in awe.

"Looks like something from Star Trek.", Muggsy spoke onward surprise.

"Touch it.", Michael spoke.

"No way. José.", Shawn refused.

"Pat, you want your talent back? You don't have any other choice. Just touch it.", Michael ushered.

"I don't know, man.", Patrick responded.

"Don't touch that, man.", Larry warned.

"Okay, you're gonna walk around with a bad game for the rest of the career. Touch the ball.", Michael ushered.

"Be careful, Pat. We've tried everything else.", Shawn warned before Patrick slowly reached to touch the ball.

He exhaled in relief, knowing nothing happened.

"Thank goodness.", Patrick sighed.

"Come on, Charles. Touch it. The rest of you guys. Just touch it.", Michael urged before they all reached for the ball.

While they're touching it, the ball shook before their talents went back inside their bodies as they moved their hands off the ball before Stan and Michael smiled at this.

"Oh, man!", Larry spoke in surprise.

"What was that?", Charles puzzled before Michael passed the ball to Muggsy, who caught it and was surprised that he can play again.

"Hey. Hey, I caught it!", Muggsy spoke in surprise while dribbling the ball and doing the rock.

"Hey, look at Muggsy handle the rock. Handle it baby.", Patrick spoke in surprise.

"I can handle that rock again!", Muggsy shouted in joy before he passed the ball to Larry.

"That's the old Mugs I know.", Larry grinned.

"Yeah, get height now. Yeah!", Patrick shouted as he slam dunked.

"It gave me my powers back!", Larry shouted.

"That wasn't bad. Let me show you something.", Charles spoke as he took the ball.

"Let me see. Whoo!", Larry shouted as Charles slam dunked as well.

"The round-mound is back. You wanna see something? Oh, man that felt good.", Patrick spoke as he landed a slam dunk.

"I got it.", Shawn spoke as he slam dunked as well.

"You got it. Yeah, baby.", Muggsy complimented as Michael and Stan smiled that they finally got their talents back and they're able to play basketball again.

As they left, the five NBA players turned to see them leave.

"Hey, Michael. Why don't you stay? Play some 3-on-3 with us.", Charles offered.

"No. I don't think so.", Michael refused.

"What are you gonna do, work on that baseball swing?", Charles asked offendedly before Patrick spoke up.

"Now, leave the baseball player alone, man. You know he doesn't play basketball anymore.", Patrick spoke before Shawn states his thoughts.

"You know, he probably doesn't have it anymore, guys.", Shawn guessed.

"Michael, do you hear them? They don't think you can play the game anymore.", Stab spoke before Michael smiled at his basketball friends and they smiled back at him.

"There's only one way to find out.", Michael grinned.

Later, it now went to the Chicago Bull staduim with a big game coming up.

"The Chicago Bulls welcome back... Michael Jordan!", the announcer shouted as Michael was walking through the crowd of cameramen and reporters while the crowd cheered loudly for him as a bull balloon was even shown floating in the air and had a sign that says, "Welcome back, Michael." before the lights turned on and it was time for the basketball game.

On the stands, Bill Murray and Larry Bird sat down to watch the game as the former felt disappointed.

"What's the matter, Bill?", Larry asked.

"Larry, that could have been me.", Bill responded.

"Will you get off that kick? It's over. It's done with. You can't play.", Larry spoke.

"Okay. Let's go bulls!", Bill responded as his voice broke a little.

Then, a Bulls player stole the ball and passed it to Michael, who dribbled the ball down the court and ran to the hoop and slam dunked the ball before the crowd cheered loudly and it freeze framed to let the credits roll. After the frame of Robyn making a slam dunk backwards faded, though, the looney tunes popped up from the left side of the screen as the credits continued rolling before the spotlights shone on Daffy and Elmer as the song started entering a rap stage with Bugs popping up from a hole before Daffy noticed him from below and scooted back, letting Bugs take the mic as he started rapping with Tom, Jerry, Robyn, Michael Jordan, Lola, Wile E., Road Runner, Foghorn, Sylvester, Tweety, Granny, Taz, Little Quacker, Spike, Charlie the Dog, Cecil Turtle, Butch, Tuffy, Muscles, and the others arriving as they danced along.

_Elmer Fudd (Daffy Duck): Ssssh, (What!?)_  
_Be very, very quiet, (Oh brother)_  
_I'm hunting wabbit (Right)_  
_Ha-ha-ha-ha_  
_Yeeeeah_

_Daffy Duck: Clap your hands to the beat_

_Everybody just clap your hands to the beat_

_Clap your hands to the beat_

_Alright fuzz-face_  
_Let's see what you're made of.._

_Bugs Bunny: Who got Bugs Bunny money? I'll give you some time_

_To get more carrots every time I rhyme_

_Can a mouse write this?_

_Jerry: You bet_

_Does he have long furry ears like this?_

_Daffy Duck: Oh, brother_

_Can he make hits like this?_

_Elmer Fudd: Ha-ha-ha-ha_

_No, it's like Jordan at the plate, you're likely to miss_

_Warner Brothers Inc. got bank, keep countin'_

_Rule from here to The Moron Mountain_

_Robyn: Here's the game plan, listen up, Tune Squad_

_Number one objective, beat The Monstars!_

_Bugs Bunny (Daffy Duck): Shouldn't be hard, them guys ain't too smart_

_But to be sure snatch Jordan playin' golf_

_Even though he tends to be a ball hog_

_Hey Michael, over here superstar (whoo-hoo)_

"All right.", Michael grinned as he stepped forward before dribbling and then shooting baskets as if he was practicing like last time as the song goes.

_Who says the Bunny can't play above the rim?_

_Wait till they get a load of me, that's buggin'_

_Who says the bunny can't rhyme, you're buggin'_

_If Bugs don't make you hop, you're buggin'_

_Think this Space Jam go'n stop, you're buggin'_

_Ehhhh, you'll be buggin'!_

_Who says the Bunny can't jam, you're buggin'_

_If y'all don't know who I am, you're buggin'_

_Bugs ain't the coolest in the land, you're buggin_

_Ehhhh, you'll be buggin'!_

_Got a gi-url-friend Lola, she's a fox_

_Ain't no bunny like the one I've got_

_Elmer Fudd: That's twue_

_Bugs Bunny: He-he-he-ehhhh, What's Up, Doc?_

_Bugs got more props than the Warner Brothers lot_

_Elmer Fudd: Twue_

_Bugs Bunny: More money than any rapper's voice_

_Elmer Fudd: Twue_

_Bugs Bunny: Since day one, had his and her furs_

_Like Trump's wife, up to my ears in carrots_

_Not even the barber can fade the rabbit_

_Daffy Duck: Ssso what?_

_Bugs Bunny (Elmer Fudd): See, it's all good, cause Bugs got props_

_I'm a bunny, right? All we do is hip hop_

_Get around, (uh-huh) underground (uh-huh)_

_Keep it real, how ya like me now?_

_The bunny got flow, for one he got dough_

_On top of the world, me and my honey, Lo_

_So from now until the record stops (what?)_

_You guys can Bankhead Bounce, or do the Bunny Hop_

_Bugs Bunny: Who says the bunny can't rhyme, you're buggin'_

_If Bugs don't make you hop, you're buggin'_

_Think this Space Jam go'n stop, you're buggin'_

_Ehhhh, you'll be buggin'!_

_Who says the Bunny can't jam, you're buggin'_

_If y'all don't know who I am, you're buggin'_

_Bugs ain't the coolest in the land, you're buggin_

_Ehhhh, you'll be buggin'!_

_Bugs Bunny (Daffy Duck): Ehhhhhh, what more can I say?_

_(The less, the better) I'm the coolest rabbit, Doc Holiday_

_I'll be your Hucklebunny, unmatched wit_

_I'm too legit, 2 Legit 2 Quit_

_Beat Swackhammer, ehhh, what's his gimmick?_

_Try to rule the world and every-ting in it_

_Run with the Toon Stars, show us love_

_Peace to Lola, Daffy, Elmer Fudd_

_The Road Runner, to rub a dust off_

_Peace to Wile E. Coyote and Foghorn Leghorn_

_Sylvester, Tweety, the rest of the gang_

_Daffy Duck: "That'sss right_

_Bugs Bunny: On three, the Tune Squad got the best game_

_And after it's over, we'll need a plan_

_What type of Mickey Mouse organization goes to Disney Land?_

_Elmer Fudd: Oooh, I don't know_

_Tom: Bugs for president, when I got your vote_

_Time to cue Porky_

_Porky Pig: A-blee-bleet-blee-That's All Folks!_

_Bugs Bunny: Who says the bunny can't rhyme, you're buggin'_

_If Bugs don't make you hop, you're buggin'_

_Think this Space Jam go'n stop, you're buggin'_

_Ehhhh, you'll be buggin'!_

_Who says the Bunny can't jam, you're buggin'_

_If y'all don't know who I am, you're buggin'_

_Bugs ain't the coolest in the land, you're buggin_

_Ehhhh, you'll be buggin'!_

_Who says the bunny can't rhyme, you're buggin'_

_If Bugs don't make you hop, you're buggin'_

_Think this Space Jam go'n stop, you're buggin'_

_Ehhhh, you'll be buggin'!_

_Who says the Bunny can't jam, you're buggin'_

_If y'all don't know who I am, you're buggin'_

_Bugs ain't the coolest in the land, you're buggin_

_Ehhhh, you'll be buggin'!_

_Tom: All right, fellas. Time to wrap it up._

_Jerry: Oh, all right._

_Robyn: I guess if we have to._

_Bugs Bunny: So long Screwy_

_See you in St. Louey.._

_Been there, done that, got the T-Shirt.._

_I'm the only bunny that's still goin'_

_Know what I'm sayin'?...I'm out_

"That's all, folks.", Michael spoke as he then walked out before Daffy then tried to finish only to notice the lights turning off one by one before the last one went out with Daffy then getting disappointed a bit in response.

_Daffy Duck: That's enough of that._

_Come down, selector, rewind..._

_I thought I told you that we won't stop_

_I thought I told you that we won't stop_

_I thought I told you that we won't sssss_

_Wait a minute, we're stopping, what is this?_

_Oh, so that's what's goin' on here!_

_Let's all diss the duck!_

After the credits came to a close, Bugs Bunny, who was in the iris of a Merrie Melodies bullseye, crumpled the screen with the final credit and tossed it away.

"Well, that's all, Folks!", Bugs spoke before Porky tapper on Bugs' arm and popped up next to Bugs.

"Eh, th-th-th-that's my line! Th-th-th..", Porky began stammering before Daffy appeared in-between Bugs and Porky.

"Step aside, babe! Let a star do this! That's all...YEOW!", Daffy exclaimed as he then get knocked out of the iris by the Nerdlucks.

"That's all, folks!", the Nerdlucks shouted before Michael Jordan lifted up the bullseye outro with Tom, Jerry, and the completely recovered Robyn next to him.

"Can I go home now?", Michael asked.

"Yeah, he's been here long enough. Just let him go home to his family.", Robyn agreed.

"Yeah, thanks for coming to watch, everybody.", Tom grinned.

"Hope to see you again real soon.", Jerry added before Michael pulled the bullseye rings back down with which afterward, Bugs, Porky and the Nerdlucks have vanished as the end title wrote itself.

**"THAT'S ALL, FOLKS!"**

**A/N: Pretty unexpected way to end the story, huh? Oh, and for those who love the Space Jam theme song, it'll still play in the end credits. Now, fortunately, there will be more stories on their way sooner or later this month. :)**


End file.
